


Familial

by spacelupins



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier is a little shit, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Child Abuse, a bit of possessive behavior, brief mention of past yen/geralt, geralt loves jaskier but has to get through momma bear eskel first, is it from geralt? is it from eskel? read to find out my dudes, lambert is also a little shit, no beta we die like aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelupins/pseuds/spacelupins
Summary: After a failed contract, Eskel is left to care for a young Jaskier. He comes to love the child and slows his witcher duties to care for him.Jaskier grows up and falls in love with Geralt. Geralt desperately wants to love Jaskier back, but because of his past mistakes he has to get through Eskel first.Lambert just wants a damn drink.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 168
Kudos: 602





	1. Sing Me A Lullaby

He had failed. 

He had failed horribly.

There were bodies everywhere and the ground was so soaked with blood that every step he took made a disgusting squelch sound that made his stomach churn. Some bodies still twitched, and he looked around in hope to find someone, _anyone_ who could still be alive. He neared the Baron’s mansion and saw the number of bodies piled up double and it was all his fault. 

They say witcher’s don’t feel, but the horrible pain in his chest spoke otherwise. 

There weren’t many bodies in the mansion and Eskel was thankful for that. It was the last place to check and he begged to a God that he didn't believe in that there would be someone whom he didn’t slaughter. His pace and breathing sped up as he went through the various halls and he felt the anguish in his chest spread through him till his body felt heavy from the guilt. He came to the last door and his hand shook as he reached for the door knob. He opened it and caught a scent of something other than rotting flesh and blood. Chocolate, vanilla, and something floral. Someone was here. He closed his eyes and listened till he heard the faint pounding of two distinct heartbeats coming from behind the closet door. One was drumming a mile a minute, the other was fading. 

He rushed to the closet, pulling the locked doors open to find the baroness in a pool of blood and her son clinging to her side. She used her remaining strength to sit up and let out a relieved sigh to see it was Eskel who had found them.

“I-is it over?” she asked.

“Yes.” He answered and keeled down to her side, opposite of the trembling boy.

“The vault- the vault is in there” she weakly pointed at a door on the opposite side of the room. “Key is hidden behind the headboard. Take e-everything, just please take care of my boy.” 

Eskel wanted to protest, but knew he was in no position to. He stayed silent as the Baroness pushed the trembling child to him. The boy was too in shock to fight back and let himself be handed over to a stranger. 

The Baroness died seconds later. 

Eskel knew that the sight was nothing but torture to the child, so he picked him up and placed him to sit on the bed, facing away from the closet. The boy didn't argue or fight, just let himself be manhandled and silently watched Eskel pack the gold from the vault.

To Eskel, the coin's cackle sounded like anguished screams.

XXX

The boy walked closely behind Eskel and kept his gaze down as he had been instructed to, so as to not see the mess of scattered bodies around him. Eventually they made it out of the town and deep into the woods where Eskel’s horse was tied. Eskel went to ask the boy to raise his arms so he could lift him on to Scorpion but realized that he didn’t know what to call him by other than “boy”.

“What is your name, child?” he asked as gently as he could though it came out sounding wrong because of his low, gravely voice. 

The boy looked up from the floor to him. “Julian, Sir, but no one calls me that,” he said quietly. Eskel came down on one knee to get on Julian’s level. To his surprise, Julian didn’t look at his scarred face in fear or disgust, there was only sadness in his eyes. 

“Well, if no one calls you Julian, then what do they call you?” 

“Jaskier, Sir.” he answered. Eskel smiled and held out his hand.  
  
“Hello, Jaskier. I’m Eskel.” Jaskier didn’t take his hand, he only looked at Eskel’s open hand for a second. Eskel understood the boy’s hesitation and went to stand up then Jaskier started moving towards him. He tentatively stepped forward and wrapped his small arms around Eskel’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Jaskier cried softly “Thank you for saving me.” 

Eskel knew then he had a heart, because he could feel it shattering in his chest at the boy’s words. He stayed silent and returned Jakier’s embrace.  
  
_Oh child, I didn’t save you. I doomed you._

XXX

It didn’t take long for Jaskier to fall asleep. Eskel slowed his horse so to not disturb the child and wrapped an arm around Jaskier to keep him from falling off. At the pace they were going, it would take them a day extra to reach Aedirn but he didn't want to upset Jaskier any further by making him stay up and if he was being honest, he was feeling drained as well. It wasn’t until he dozed off and Scorpion’s pace stuttered off of the path and woke them both up that he decided they should camp for the night. His fatigue was putting Jaskier in danger and they were far enough from Lettenhove that the stench of corpses had finally disappeared. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing in the dense woods and listened. Small bird chirps, some rustling of leaves of animals that couldn’t be bigger than a rabbit, and water running near by. They were alone and safe. 

Jaskier stirred in his sleep as Eskel lifted him off of Scorpion. The stallion laid down on the floor and let Eskel place the boy against his belly to keep him warm, the horse lifted its large head and set it down to rest atop of Jaskier’s lap. It was a strange sight to Eskel since Scorpion wasn’t really the most affectionate horse, even after all these years riding together he’d still nip at Eskel occasionally for trying to touch his face or comb his mane. Yet the grumpy horse was acting like an overgrown puppy with the sleeping boy. 

“Watch him for me?” He felt silly asking a horse to babysit a child but still accepts the quiet bray Scorpion makes as agreement. 

He lays down his bedroll on top of some soft moss and gathers dry branches into a pile in the middle of the clearing. He holds the end of one stick and whispers “Igni” to set a flame at the end of it then throws it into the pile. He looks over to see Jaskier staring at him work the fire and softly petting at Scorpion’s head. Eskel lifts Scorpion’s head off of Jaskier, ignoring the horses whine of protest. Eskel leads Jaskier to the bedroll with Scorpion following close behind, the horse seemed determined to stay close to the boy. 

“Sleep.” Eskel tells him. “We’ve got a long way to go. You’ll need all the rest you can get.”

Jaskier unbuttons his doublet and takes off his boots, he picks off all the ornate jewelry and pins on his dress shirt then rids himself of it too till he’s left with his small clothes and tunic. He folds his clothes neatly atop of a rock then climbs into the bedroll and lays his head against Scorpion’s belly who had settled down close behind him, Eskel takes the spot next to him and lays against the stallion’s shoulder. Scorpion takes the opportunity and nips his ear. 

Eskel pushes the stallion's head down and lays back with his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep but the rustling sound next to him doesn’t let him. Jaskier shifts often in his sleep, mumbling cries and shaking. Twice Eskel is awakened by Jaskier suddenly jumping up and by the third he can tell Jaskier will not be falling asleep any time soon. 

“Are you awake?” the boy asks.  
  
“I am now.” Eskel says and the Jaskier’s frown makes him regret it. Jaskier’s little hands wipe the tears from his face and he stands up from the bed roll, untying the laces on the side and opening it up so it became a wide blanket. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I can’t sleep and it’s cold.”  
  
“You’re cold so you open the bedroll?” Jaskier opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. He’d start a sentence then sigh and close his mouth again. The boy was scared of him, and Eskel didn’t blame him. He’d just seen his mother die, walked miles trying not to trip over bodies, led by a man he’d never met before. Jaskier’ hands rolled into tiny fists and he huffed, frustrated. A determined look came to his face, he furrowed his brows and pursed his lips making his already chubby cheeks puff out more. Without hesitation, Jaskier climbed on top of Eskel’s lap and tugged at the bedroll-made-blanket so it covered Eskel and him. Eskel was too shocked at the boy’s actions to say anything, Jaskier laid himself against Eskel’s chest and lifted the blanket up to his chest.  
  
“What are you doing?” Eskel asked as Jaskier pulled at his arms to wrap around himself.  
  
“If I’m cold in the bedroll, then you must be cold too. And- and I don’t want to sleep alone.” Jaskier said, opening one side of Eskel’s jacket and squirming himself into it. Eskel didn’t argue, he wasn’t angry with the boy for the sudden invasion of personal space but rather taken back. People tended to avoid coming into contact with him because the power he emanated usually stunned people like static shock. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Eskel asked.  
  
“I just saw my mother die.” The boy answered and Eskel mentally slapped himself.  
  
“No. It’s just I tend to feel… strange to others.” Eskel explained. Jaskier yawned and his squirming stilled when Eskel stopped fighting him and hugged him close to his chest.  
  
“It feels nice.” Jaskier laid his head down on Eskel’s chest. “Goodnight, Eskel.”  
  
“Goodnight, Jaskier.”  
  
Eskel wasn’t used to this. The small bundle against him caused the stabbing pain in his chest to be replaced with a soft comforting warmth. He looked down and studied the boy's soft features, his tiny hands bundled and gripped at his shirt tightly. So innocent and so trusting, every fibre of Eskel’s being was yelling at him to _Protect_. Like a wolf coming upon a hurt pup, all he wanted to do was keep the boy safe and protected from the horrible world. 

_Stop it._ He told himself. _You can’t do this again._

Jaskier mumbled something in his sleep and stirred. Eskel stroked his hair gently and that calmed him, Jaskier smiled softly in his sleep and Eskel’s heart flipped in his chest.  
  
_Dammit. I’m going soft._

XXX

They reached Aedirn in two days. Eskel was happy to have come across a town that didn’t immediately try to run him out and the local inn accepted him and Jaskier without resistance. Though he was fine and ready to keep moving, he knew that Jaskier needed to rest. Scorpion was taken care of in the stables so there was no one to watch Jaskier in the inn. Luckily for him, Jaskier fell right asleep as soon as he reached the bed and he knew that after their time on the road, Jaskier would be sleeping for hours. He locked the door on his way out and tied a cloth to the doorknob so the innkeeper would know not to disturb the room. He made a mental note of all the items he needed; trail boots for Jaskier, a new brush for Scorpion, winter clothes for both he and Jaskier, and some provisions for the journey ahead of them. 

The town either didn’t care for witchers or were too afraid of him to object to his appearance, either way he was thankful for the lack of attention he got. The vendors had reasonable prices and he finished his errands quickly even though every time he reached for a coin his stomach became upset. The money in the vault was enough to live comfortably for years to come but still It felt wrong to use the Baron’s coin when he had failed him so horribly. 

He passed an elderly woman who had a collection of stuffed creatures and books. It seemed like a good idea, children get bored easily and Jaskier could entertain himself with some reading while on the road. He grabbed the two thickest books on the shelves, not paying attention to the titles, the covers had knights and princesses which were what kids liked, right?  
  
“I’ll take these.” He said to the woman.  
  
“Ten silver. Is that all?” He looked around the stand, then pointed at a stuffie on the farthest shelf.  
  
“And that too.”

XXX 

There was banging on the door and he could hear Jaskier sobbing on the other side of the door, He opened the door and Jaskier fell to the ground, his chin hitting the wood floor rather harshly and split his chin open. Eskel dropped his sack immediately and urged Jaskier to sit up. Jaskier sniffled and trembled as he stood, Eskel didn’t get to inspect the wound before Jaskier jumped on him and clung to his neck.  
  
“You left me!” Jaskier sobbed. “Don’t do that again! Promise me you’ll never leave me again!” Jaskier pulled back a bit and looked at Eskel with puffy blue eyes “Promise m-me!” He demanded.  
  
Eskel, once again, felt like shit. He wiped Jaskier’s tears away with his thumbs, and hesitantly squeezed his small shoulders. Comforting really wasn’t his forte.  
  
“I- I promise.” Jaskier’s sobs dwindled to little sniffles and he let go of Eskel, emotionally exhausted he sat himself down on the hard floor. Eskel didn’t like seeing the boy sad, he didn’t know why but it made him hurt too even if he had only known Jaskier for a couple of days. 

“I got you something.” He sat down on the floor in front of Jaskier and opened the satchel, he reached in and pulled out the books. Jaskiers eyes lit up and he reached for them like a babe making grabby hands at his bottle.  
  
“Mother never let me read these volumes.” He said, immediately flipping through the pages. Eskel raised a brow in confusion then finally noticed the titles _Poetry of Horror_ and _Bloody Battles Through History._ Well, it was too late to return them now. He then showed the stuffie to Jaskier, who looked at him confused.  
  
“A goat?” he cocked his head at the toy. Eskel wanted to punch himself from the embarrassment, he had just made himself look like a fool and to a child no less. Children want stuffed unicorns and dragons, not fucking goats.  
  
“I love it!” Jaskier exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the stuffed goat to hold it close to his chest. He went to lay on the bed with his books and goat, moving the covers aside to get comfortable. Eskel felt satisfaction and pride to see the previously quiet boy run his mouth a mile a minute.  
  
“What should I name her? Something heroic and great like uh, Buttercup! No, something big like, like, like ESKEL.” Eskel laughed at the boys ramblings “My goat’s name will be Little Eskel. Big Eskel, what do you think- Oh, Where are my manners?” 

Jaskier suddenly stopped in his tracks. He put the books and goat down on the bed and started to climb atop of the large drawers at the side of the bed. Eskel came to his side quickly just as Jaskier reached the top.  
  
“You almost gave me a stroke, child! What are you doing?” Eskel stood up and realized they were now the same height.  
  
“I need to thank you, and you're too tall to do so properly.” Jaskier said. Eskel was once again taken back by the boy’s odd antics. Jaskier put his small hands to the sides of Eskel’s face. “Eskel, I am very grateful for the gifts you have given me today. Thank you.” He pulled Eskel forward and kissed his scarred cheek without hesitation or fear. Eskel stood in shock, he stared at Jaskier like he was trying to decipher a puzzle. He forced himself to look down, but Jaskier’s small hands lifted his head up.  
  
“Can you read one to me?” Eskel knew he should say no. He knew he should shut the child down, keep him far and not get attached. But those twinkling, big blue eyes make him melt.

“Alright. Only one story, though. I need you well rested for the rest of the trip.” Jaskier complied, jumping on the bed. Eskel took the desk chair and sat next to the side that Jaskier was laying on. He opened the book, flipping through the page in search of something not completely gruesome. He landed on one about an ancient war between royal brothers for the hand of a peasant maiden and decided that was safe enough. He was about to begin when Jaskier cleared his throat to get his attention.  
  
“Something wrong?” Jaskier fiddled with his fingers anxiously.  
  
“It’s just that, I don’t like sleeping alone and my momma always let me read along with her.” Eskel knows that if he simply told Jaskier no the boy would listen, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so.  
  
“Fine” He kicked off his boots, shrugged off his jacket and took the open spot next to Jaskier on the bed. He sat against the headboard and held the book close to Jaskier so he could read along. Jaskier squirmed his way under Eskel’s arm and snuggled up against his side. Eskel only got a paragraph into the story when Jaskier started dozing off to sleep, his head fell and lifted as the boy tried to keep himself from falling asleep.  
  
“How long were you waiting for me?” Eskel closed the book.  
  
“I woke up when I heard the door lock.” Eskel rubbed his scarred cheek.  
  
“You haven’t slept in two days. You’re exhausted.” He lifted the covers and tucked Jaskier in, which ended up being more difficult than it should’ve been because Jakier refused to let go of his side.  
  
“I want a lullaby.” Jaskier said, tugging at Eskel’s shirt. Okay, now Eskel was fed up.  
  
“No”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I said no. Now go to sleep.” Jaskier pouted, pulled the covers off of himself and sat up with his arms crossed.  
  
“I won’t sleep without a lullaby, so either I get one or I’ll stay up all night and bother you.” Eskel really shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but smile in amusement at the demand in the boy's voice. He was sure Jaskier was bluffing but he was tired as well and didn’t want to risk the slight chance that Jaskier would pull through on his threat.  
  
“Jaskier, just go to sleep. I’m not singing to you.”  
  
“Why? Do you have an ugly singing voice?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Just one song, please Eskel. Any song, just one so-” Jaskier’s arguing was interrupted by a yawn. Eskel sighed in defeat, one song to shut the brat up couldn’t hurt.  
  
“Fine.” He grumbled and Jaskier immediately jumped onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He tugged at Eskel’s arms to hold him then covered himself in the blankets and with a smug smile of satisfaction, he waited for his lullaby.  
  
“Jaskier, I can’t breathe with you on me.”

“And I can’t sleep without a hug, now give me my song.”  
  
Eskel huffed, trying to remember the lyrics to the old folk rhyme his mother sang before abandoning him.  
  
“ _The old hen she cackled_

 _She cackled on the fence_ _  
_

_The old hen she cackled_

_And she ain’t cackled since”_

“You were right.” Jaskier interrupted.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You’ve got a shit singing voice.” Eskel bursted out laughing so hard that it knocked Jaskier off of his chest. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. He knew he should scold the boy for cursing but he was too amused to say anything.

  
Jaskier climbed back up to Eskel’s chest and settled himself to sleep, this time without having to fight Eskel’s arms to hug him.  
  
“Goodnight, Eskel.”  
  
“Goodnight, Jaskier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Lambert will be introduced soon enough but I wanted to get Jaskier and Eskel's first meeting out of the way. Sorry for the lack of geraskier content in this chapter but i promise it will come!! Next chapter will be Eskel and Jaskier's arrival at Kaer Morhen and Jaskier growing up to be fine young man, and doing stupid shit with Lambert along the way. Geralt's also going to see grown up Jaskier and have to deal with some feelings™. Eskel is just a tired dad who wants to see his boy happy, but his own protectiveness get in the way of that.
> 
> Btw the song eskel sings to Jaskier is from the song he sings while hunting the forktail in the witcher 3 game.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback is always GREATLY appreciated. (comments are my lifeblood and im not ashamed)


	2. Pretty Boys and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Jaskier bump into Geralt and make their way to Kaer Morhen. Eskel has to deal with new feelings that come with guardianship.

Traveling to Kaedwen ended up being a lot easier than expected, Eskel was pleasantly surprised by how slow winter approached. They were late into December and the trees still had orange leaves clinging to them, and the cold wasn’t nearly as dreadful as it should be at that time of year. It was almost comforting, the soft winds of chilled air make Jaskier curl up closer against his chest and it reminds him warmly that he is needed. Every passing day with the child made it harder for him to not get attached, especially with how openly Jaskier expressed his growing fondness of Eskel. He’d go out of his way for affection and praise from the witcher, the child was eager to please if it meant he’d have Eskel’s undivided attention.

To Eskel it was nice to finally have someone want him.  
  


There was a screaming in the distance followed by a harsh thud of something large hitting the ground. Scorpion jumped up at the sound, sending Jaskier and Eskel off of his back and onto the forest floor. Jaskier fell on his back and winced, he hugged his arms in pain. Eskel caught a scent he was familiar with, of leather and rain water. _Geralt._

“Aard.” He aimed at a thick fallen three and the blast made a hole in the bark large enough for Jaskier to fit.  
  
“Eskel what’s going on?” Jaskier asked, still rubbing at his arms and shoulders.  
  
“There’s someone nearby that I know, but judging by the sound, It could be dangerous.” He picked up Jaskier and placed him into the hole of the tree trunk. “Stay here, I’ll come get you once I make sure it’s safe.”  
“You’re leaving me?” Jaskier’s voice wavered and he held his stuffed goat tightly.  
  
“I’ll be back right away, Little Eskel and Scorpion will keep you safe.” He began to roll the tree trunk so that Jaskier would be covered under it but was stopped when Jaskier called for him.  
  
“What is it?” He asked. Jaskier leaped forward and hugged his neck.  
  
“Be careful.” He whispered then returned into the small cave the tree trunk made. Eskel’s heart ached at the fear in the boy's voice. 

He rolled the tree until Jaskier was no longer visible and tied Scorpion to a branch on the tree.  
  
“Watch him.” He said to the stallion then ran in the direction of the comotion, drawing his sword. 

He reached a cemetery and in the distant edge of it he could see a massive Graveir swinging a corpse to fight off the white haired witcher. Eskel felt his blood run hot with adrenaline in a way that it hadn’t in so long. With Jaskier by his side, he hadn’t felt the delicious rush of a fight in weeks and then he realized how much his body craved it. Witcher bodies were made to fight, and like a feral dog set loose, he ran head on into the wild brawl.  
  
He knew Geralt could hold his own but he couldn’t help himself at the moment and jumped on the back of the beast, bringing his sword around so it pressed against the Graveir’s thick neck and pulled into himself, slicing the head clean of and drenching himself in the squirting blood. The body dropped forward, flipping him as well and he landed on his back with his head at Geralt’s feet.  
  
“The hell was that about?” Geralt said in his usual stoic manner but Eskel could see the corner of his lips curled up a bit at seeing him.  
  
He shrugged, “You were taking too long, your age is finally catching up to you.”  
  
Geralt huffed and stretched his hand out to help him up, “You’re as old as I am, asshole.” Eskel laughed and pulled the other witcher close, they held each other for a mere second but so tightly that their arms strained.  
  
“Didn’t think I’d see you in Kaedwen so early, what? Couldn’t stand to wait any longer?” Eskel laughs nervously.  
  


“Something like that.” He dodged the question, “What about you?”  
  
“Heard about a town with a Graveir problem, but as you can see, that’s all taken care of now.”  
  
“Thanks to me.” Eskel teased and Geralt scoffed.  
  
“Don’t get cocky now or I’ll beat that smirk off your face.”  
  
“I’d like to see you try, old man.” Geralt jumped at him, growling and pushing him down to the ground again. Eskel hooked a leg on Geralt’s waist and pushed up with his other, effectively flipping Geralt off of him and sending them rolling through the graveyard. They stopped upon hitting a gravestone and Eskel pushed Geralt’s hands onto the gravestone and pushed his entire body weight down on his waist.  
  
“Pinned so quickly? You really are getting old.” Eskel stood up, letting Geralt regain his composure. 

“I’ve been taking down Graveirs all day, sorry I’m a little worn out.” 

“Sounds like an excuse.” Geralt chuckled under his breath. He sniffed the air as his nose caught something unfamiliar, turning to Eskel he realized it was coming from him. Under the smell of beast’s blood Eskel’s usual scent of wood and smoke was tinted with a hint of something sweet.  
  
“You just came from a whore or what?” He asked, Eskel cocked his head in confusion and Geralt rolled his eyes “You smell like you took a bath in sugar.”  
  
Eskel looked down and sighed, “No. It’s more complicated than that.” He took off his jacket that was now drenched in Graveir blood and slung it over his shoulder, “I took a contract in Lettenhove. The Baron had been looking for a witcher and would pay handsomely for what everyone there thought was just a couple of ghouls. Turns out their advisor was giving me all the wrong information, I was away on the look for ghouls when the advisor's pack of werewolves attacked the town.”   
  
“How many? And the hell does that have to do with you smelling like a royal pastry?” Geralt asked.  
  
“I couldn’t tell you, I was miles away and by the time I got there it was done. My guess? Hundreds. The town was completely destroyed ‘cept for the Baroness, but she was already on her deathbed. Her and… and her son.” It all clicked then. The sweet smell that stuck to Eskel’s skin wasn’t one of a woman, it was too pure, it was the soft milky scent that all children had.  
  
“You took him.” Geralt said in a manner that sounded as if he were scolding Eskel.  
  
“I had no choice-”  
  
“You could’ve put him out of his misery.” Eskel cringed, brutality was part of a Witcher’s life but he couldn’t fathom the idea of intentionally hurting Jaskier.  
  
“The Baroness gave me their loot in exchange that I care for the child. It’s enough to comfortably sustain the kid for years.”  
  
“Eskel, the beast of Kaer Morhen, getting bribed by a noble to be a brat’s nursemaid.” Geralt nearly hissed in displeasure. “I thought that after what happened with Deidre you’d get tired of playing house.” Eskel took no offence to the cruelty in Geralt’s words, knowing the white wolf for nearly a century now he knew that this was Geralt’s fucked up way of showing concern. His lack of filter still stung, though.

  
“And I thought that after Yen nearly left you, you’d stop fucking with Triss, but here we are.” Geralt’s jaw clenched. The corners of Eskel’s lips curled up in a satisfied manner _That ought to shut him up._ _  
__  
_“Where’s the kid anyways?” Geralt asked, picking up the Graveirs head and tied it to Roach’s saddle.  
  
“Up the path. Come, we can head up to meet Vesemir together.”  
  
“It’s a bit early for that, don’t you think?” Geralt followed close behind Eskel, pulling Roach alongside him.  
  
“Yes, it is. I don’t want Jaskier to freeze to death if I wait any longer. The weather is good for once, might as well take advantage while I can.”  
  
“You’re taking him to Kaer Morhen? Planning on leaving him with Vesemir?” Geralt asked. Eskel’s throat tightened, the answer should be an immediate yes but he found it hard to say it out loud.  
  
“It seems the best option to,” Geralt continued, “a witcher’s life isn’t fit for a child.” Eskel knew he was right.  
  
“I haven't decided yet.”  
  
“Hmm”  
  
“We’re here.”  
  
They came upon the fallen tree, which Eskel noticed was now covered in thick briar vines all around the trunk.  
  
“The hell- Jaskier!” He yelled for the boy.  
  
“I’m in here!” He yelled back, still inside the tree. Eskel pulled a dagger from his belt and cut the vines till he was able to roll the log over. Jaskier ran out of the small wood cave, his vision was blurred by the tears in his eyes and when he ran out screaming Eskel’s name, he ended up hugging Geralt’s leg instead of Eskel’s.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, Eskel I-” Jaskier looked up to see a strange large man towering above him instead of Eskel. He took a tentative step back then was scooped up from behind, he screamed and kicked against the arms that trapped him.  
  
“Jaskier! It’s me, kid!” He stopped struggling and faced his captor, behind the mask of blood he wore he could see Eskel’s features.  
  
“You’re bleeding!” Jaskier sobbed, pulling up the hem of his chemise to wipe Eskel’s face.  
  
“Hey, hey, It’s alright. I’m fine it’s not my blood. Don't cry, Jaskier, I’m okay.” Eskel rubbed at the boys back, weeks of traveling together and having to deal with Jaskier’s nightmares taught him that the boy calmed with physical contact, though Eskel still struggled to deliver on it. Jaskier’s sobs dwindled into soft sniffles, the boy clung to Eskel’s shoulders and buried his face into the crook of the witcher’s neck.  
  
“You- you’re okay?” Jaskier trembled against him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Jaskier pulled back and placed his small hands to hold Eskel’s face. He wiped away the blood from Eskel’s brow and pushed his hair back to see his face better. With a clearer view, Eskel could see Geralt’s tense form a pace in front of them.  
  


He cleared his throat, and placed Jaskier down facing Geralt.  
  
“Jaskier, this is Geralt. He’s a friend.” Jaskier scanned Geralt for a second, then looked at Eskel questioningly. “Go ahead, introduce yourself.”  
  
Jaskier dusted himself and tucked back in his bloody chemise in a futile attempt to make himself presentable then stepped forward, bowing “My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, but you may address me as Jaskier.” he said in a manner that was too eloquent to sound natural coming from a child “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Geralt.” he held his hand out.  
  
Geralt took a knee to come to Jaskier’s level and shook the boy's tiny hand, “Pleasure’s all mine,” Geralt humored Jaskier’s formality, “and you may address me by my name, no need for the Sir-”  
  
“You have pretty hair.” Jaskier interrupted, putting down Little Eskel and reached out to stroke a loose lock of Geralt’s hair. Geralt looked mortified and stood up abruptly.  
  
“I forgot to mention, he’s a bit touchy.” Eskel said, amused. Jaskier pouted at the loss but didn’t say anything about it, instead he went back to Eskel’s side and hugged his leg.  
  
“I can see that.” Geralt said, pulling on Roach’s reins, “Well if you want to reach Kaer Morhen before the snow starts falling then we should start heading up. Torrance is near, I need to coin in some Graveirs and you’ll reach the mountain by sundown.”

  
“Lead the way.” Eskel picked Jaskier up and placed him on Scorpion’s saddle, “Think you can ride on your own?” he asked the boy. Without Eskel to his back, Jaskier had nothing to lean against and felt off balanced on top of the stallion.  
  
“I’m scared.” He admitted. “What if I fall?”  
  
“I’ll be right here to catch you.” He gave Jaskier his stuffed goat. “Here, Little Eskel will make sure you don’t fall.” Jaskier seemed content with that.  
  
Eskel turned to see Geralt with a raised brow and a shit eating grin”  
  
“What?”  
  
 _“Little Eskel?”_ He teased, mimicking a child’s voice.  
  
“Fuck off, Geralt.”  
  
XXX  
  
Torrance was a decently sized town at the edge of the Hertch mountains near Kaer Morhen Valley. With its proximity to the witcher keep, the people of Torrance had gotten used to the company of witchers passing through, they weren’t exactly friendly to them but they were tolerant enough that Eskel and Geralt walked comfortably through the streets. 

“Eskel, can I go play?” Jaskier asked, looking at some children playing tag in the town square. They chased each other and filled the area with laughter and screams.  
  
Eskel looked at Geralt questioningly, he didn’t need to say anything and Geralt understood.  
  
“Let the boy go, I’m going to cash in the Graveir a little down the road. We’ll part here, I’ll head up in a couple more days to the keep.”  
  
Eskel hummed in agreeance, picked Jaskier off of Scorpion’s back and put him down. Jaskier stepped forward towards Geralt’s direction.  
  
“You’re leaving?” Jaskier asked sadly.  
  
“Jaskier, we’ll see Geralt in a few days.” Eskel tried to explain. Geralt’s fists tightened at his sides showing his discomfort.  
  
“This isn’t goodbye.” Geralt said. Jaskier opened his arms up at Geralt and Geralt looked at Eskel for an explanation.  
  
“He wants a hug.” Eskel bit back the urge to laugh at the way Geralt reached for Jaskier, it was like he was sticking his arms into the mouth of a dragon rather than going to embrace a harmless child.  
  
Jaskier hugged him tightly, absentmindedly stroking his hair. Jaskier held Geralt’s face in his small hands, “Stay safe. Promise me you’ll stay safe.” He demanded.  
  
“I- I promise.” Geralt felt his chest tighten and pulled away from the hug quickly. He grabbed on to Roach’s reins and pulled her along. “See you around, Eskel.”  
  
Eskel didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. A few steps forward Geralt heard Jaskier’s voice behind him tell Eskel, “He’s pretty.” Geralt sped up his pace.  
  
Eskel smirked at Geralt’s discomfort, a warmth filled him at seeing Jaskier’s innocence. He called a witcher pretty. The boy still knew nothing of the horrors of the real word, much less the gruesome connotation that came with the word witcher.  
  
He nudged Jaskier forward, “Go ahead and play for a bit. I’m going to get a winter coat for you.” Jaskier smiled brightly and ran in the direction of the other kids.  
  
“Don’t go far!” Eskel yelled.  
  
“I won't!”  
  
XXX  
  
Eskel watched Jaskier play with the other children, running around and chasing each other. There was one boy who had his full attention on Jaskier the entire time, a boy around the age of Jaskier, maybe a bit older. He was taller than Jaskier, with dark hair, thick brows, and pouty lips that made it seem like he had a constant mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Whenever he’d be “it” he’d run straight for Jaskier, chasing him and screaming out laughter. Jaskier beamed under the attention and ran as fast as his little legs could take him around the square, the other boy cornered him on a pile of barrels close to where Eskel watched them. He patted Jaskier’s shoulder and screamed “Tag!”  
  
Jaskier winced. It was a quiet hiss but Eskel heard it, he also didn’t miss the sudden sour spike in Jaskier’s scent.  
  
“Jaskier, come here.” Eskel called, Jaskier looked at his new friend for a second and yelled at him that he’d be right back then ran to Eskel.  
  
“Jaskier, do your arms hurt?” He asked. Jaskier’s scent suddenly turned completely bitter, his usual vanilla scent was replaced by what Eskel could only describe as rotting strawberries. Still sweet but pudgently so.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” Jaskier lied. Eskel hummed, he didn’t press the subject anymore since it was clearly distressing Jaskier but made a mental note to check Jaskier’s arms later on.  
  
“Okay. Jaskier, we should get going. We need to reach the mountain before nightfall and it’s already midday. Say goodbye to… your friend” Eskel didn’t know why but he didn’t like the smirking child waiting for Jaskier at the opposite end of the square, something about seeing the boy chasing after Jaskier bothered him.  
  
“Alright.” Jaskier agreed, his scent changing back to normal. He turned to the boy “Quentin I have to go! I’ll see you later!”  
  
Eskel quickly caught the scowl that Quentin sent him when he picked Jaskier up.  
  
“Quentin is pretty.” Jaskier said and Eskel’s throat tightened.  
  
“No, he’s not.” he grumbled bitterly.  
  
XXX

  
They reached the base of the mountain by sunset, the witcher’s keep towered above them.  
  
“Is that your home?” Jaskier asked and Eskel didn’t really know how to answer.  
  
“I guess it is.” He said.  
  
“Will it be my new home?” Eskel stayed quiet. The entire trip he had one goal, to leave Jaskier with Vesemir and so he’d be raised safely in the keep but now, even though he’d only spent a handful of weeks with the child, he began to regret his decision.  
  
 _There’s still time. I can find a way._ He thought but Geralt’s words rang in his ears, a witcher’s life isn't fit for a child.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“There’s a river nearby, I know you think I ignore half of the nagging you do, and you're right about that but sometimes I listen.” Jaskier glared at him, Eskel bit back a comment on the way Jaskier’s cheeks puffed out because of it, “You’ve been begging for a bath in warm water, well the stream behind those trees has water that comes from the mountain’s hot spring. It should be warm enough.” Jaskiers eyes lit up at the idea. They had stopped a couple times to dip into streams, Jaskier often demanded it, and everytime Jaskier complained about the cold. Eskel thought it was funny how the boy always acted like a bath was the most glorious luxury in the world whenever he’d go into a clean body of water.  
“Oh! Let’s go then!” Jaskier bounced on his seat atop Scorpion, “Can I use the purple soap?” he asked, Eskel took out the sugar plum smelling bar from the small satchel he’d tied to Scorpion’s side.  
  
“Sure, don’t use it all up, though. In the keep there isn't anything but regular bars, so make this one last.” Jaskier nodded, lifting his arms so that Eskel could lift him off of Scorpion.  
  
“You seriously need to learn how to get down by yourself.” Eskel said as Jaskier excitedly stripped off his doublet and trousers to get in the water.  
  
“Nope. I like you picking me up.” Jaskier ran into the water with only his bloody tunic.  
  
“Jaskier, take that off, it’s full of blood and I got you a spare. Besides, you cant clean yourself with a shirt on, I’ve told you this already.” Eskel said gently, he didn’t want to sound like he was scolding the child. Jaskier tensed.  
  
“I- I don’t want to take it off.” Eskel could smell fear. He sat down on a rock near the stream bed in front of Jaskier.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because.” Jaskier said stubbornly, ever so gently scrubbing at his arms. _His shoulders._ Eskel remembered the wince Jaskier made when the boy had patted his arms.  
  
“Jaskier, what’s going on?” He cut straight to the chase. Jaskier fidgeted with his soap bar nervously.  
  
“Nothing.” Jaskier insisted.  
  
“Like hell it's nothing.” Eskel’s worry got the best of him, he stepped into the water towards Jaskier, not caring that he was getting his clothes and boots wet. Jaskier kneeled down, concealing his body in the water, with a gentle lift, Eskel pulled him back up and finally saw what was wrong.  
  
The water sheered the tunic Jaskier was wearing and he could see through it. There were small bruises everywhere, all over his shoulders and backside along with a couple of healing cuts.  
  
“Jaskier, who did this to you?” He growled from anger and protectiveness, unintentionally scaring Jaskier and ending him into a fit of sobs.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t- please don’t tell him.” Eskel forced himself to calm down, his anger was distressing the poor boy into delirium. He kneeled in the water, holding Jaskier’s arms.  
“Tell who, Jaskier?” He whispered.  
  
“The Baron, he said I couldn’t tell anyone, please, Eskel I promise I’ll be good- I promise” Jaskier’s small body shook uncontrollably. Eskel became more confused and angry by the second.  
  
“Why did he say that? Jaskier talk to me, your dad isn’t here.” He rubbed the boy's arms gently, mindful of the bruises.  
  
“You’re a witcher!” Jaskier screamed, it felt like a stab in the heart to Eskel to hear him say it with such fear. “You kill monsters, that’s what he said! He said you kill monsters and- and- please don’t hurt me Eskel, please!” He screamed, dropping to his knees in the water and clinging to Eskel's wet shirt, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be good...”  
  
Eskel stopped interrogating Jaskier. He hugged the boy close, stroked his back and hummed.He waited for Jaskier’s ramblings to stop, the more Jaskier spoke, the more questions he had but he bit his tongue. _Now is not the time._

“I won't hurt you, Jaskier.” He said when Jaskier finally calmed. Jaskier trembled a bit but not as much as before, slowly loosening his grip on Eskel’s chest.  
  
“You promise?” He asked.  
  
“I promise.” He hesitated for a second, then placed a soft kiss on Jaskier's temple. Jaskier stopped shaking then.  
  
XXX  
  
They rested after three days of nonstop hiking. Eskel felt fine but both Scorpion and Jaskier looked beyond exhausted. The air got colder the further up they went, winter was late this year but now it was fast approaching.  
  
Jaskier didn’t wait for Eskel to start the fire, the moment his feet hit the ground he tugged Eskel down and climbed onto his chest.  
  
“Jaskier, I need to get the fire.” but Jaskier didn’t budge, settling with having Eskel’s jacket as their blanket.  
  
“Sing me a lullaby.” He yawned.  
  
“No.” Eskel hugged the leach that was on his chest.  
  
“You’re mean.”  
  
“The meanest.”  
  
“Hey, Eskel?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Eskel was suddenly wide awake. Words failed him and he was grateful to see Jaskier dozing off to sleep.  
  
It tugged at his heart to hear those words spoken with such honesty. He knew he should say it back but he just didn’t know how. Witcher’s didn’t love, it was best that way. He couldn’t do this again. He thought back to years back when he acquired a Child Surprise, he avoided contact with her for years and when he was finally forced to face her he couldn’t save her. He had failed Deidre and shamefully wore the scars on his face because of it.  
  
He couldn’t fail Jaskier too.  
  
He had always been a gentler witcher compared to his brothers and the boy on his chest was wrecking through the walls he had built around himself. At least out loud he would never admit it.  
  
 _I love you too._  
  


XXX  
  
Kaer Morhen was everything and more that Jaskier expected a castle from the fairy tales he read to look like. His breath hitched and his eyes went wide as saucers as he took it all in.  
  
"Jaskier, welcome to Kaer Morhen." Eskel placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"It's beautiful." They walked together to the large entrance of the keep, before they could knock the doors opened. Two men stood at the door, one younger and the other significantly older, both looking shocked.  
  
"No fucking way." The dark haired witcher approached Jaskier.  
  
"Eskel, I believe we need to have a talk." said the other.   
  
Eskel pushed Jaskier forward, "Jaskier, this is Vesemir," he gestured at the older looking man, "and this ugly mutt, is Lambert." he punched the dark haired witcher's shoulder.  
  
  
"My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, but you may address me as Jaskier." He said with the same formality he had with Geralt, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Vesemir and Sir Lambert." He bowed respectfully at them, this seemed to please Vesemir and amuse Lambert.  
  
"You're taking the piss! When I heard there was a witcher running around with a child I never would've guessed it would be you Eskel!" Lambert folded over with laughter, "Oh this is just wonderful! Poppa Eskel, can you believe it Vesemir!?"   
  
"I cant." Vesemir grumbled, taking hold on Eskel's arm and pulling him into the keep. "Explain yourself."   
  
"Hey, kid." Lambert called Jaskier.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Say 'Fuck'"   
  
Both Vesemir and Eskel smacked his head.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,,,, im sorry this isnt completely what I promised in the last chapter but as I wrote this i realized that 1. it was gonna be a long ass chapter 2. it would take long to post. So i split in half. Most likely this will end up being a 6 chapter story than the 5 i originally planned. Next chapter will be just Lambert being a bad influence, Eskel having to make a choice on what to do with Jaskier, and Geralt bumping into grown up Jaskier. 
> 
> BTW im pretty sure everyone knows this but just incase someone doesn't, Deidre was a princes that Eskel got as a child surprise after saving her dad. She ended up being born during an eclipse (like renfri) so she grew up kinda crazy and when Eskel finally went to help her she fucking stabbed him in the face and thats how he got his scars. This is all canon and I mixed it in a little in the story for added drama.
> 
> As always, Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED EVEN IF ITS TO TELL ME THIS IS TRASH (yes i need constant validation and i have no shame, sue me)


	3. It's Not Fair (How Much I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter at Kaer Morhen is a bit different with a child running around. Eskel is going soft, Geralt is annoyed, and Lambert's finally met someone with the same mental maturity as him. Vesemir thinks all his boys are idiots. 
> 
> Eskel must make a decision.

Vesemir urged Eskel into the keep. He took a seat next to the fire and gestured for Eskel to sit across from him. 

“I believe you have a story for me.” Vesemir crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at him, Eskel felt very much like a scolded child. 

“Not much to tell. I took a contract in Lettenhove, they gave me the wrong information to lead me away and there was a werewolf attack. A huge pack I’d guess because by the time I made it back, the entire town was destroyed. The baroness survived with her child, she gave me their loot in exchange I care for the boy.” He explained, Vesemir remained quiet and unreadable for a moment. 

“What are you planning to do with the boy?” He asked, Eskel felt his insides twist uncomfortably every time he was asked that question. 

“I thought of leaving him here, you know a Witcher's life isn’t fit for a child. But now...I don’t know.” He answered truthfully.

Vesemir opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of high pitched laughter.

Jaskier entered the keep along with Lambert. He saw the fire and gasped and excitedly, making his way over and climbing up onto Eskel’s lap. He only needed to to nudge the Witcher’s chest with his head for Eskel to wrap his arms around him. He sighed, content to be near the warm fire after days in the freezing snow and to be held in a safe embrace. 

He looked up at Vesemir strangely, cocking his head so the side.

“Are you Eskel’s father?” He asked. 

“That I am.” Vesemir smiled proudly, Jaskier quirked up. 

“So you’re my Grandfather!” Both Vesemir and Eskel tensed. Vesemir from surprise and Eskel from the implication that Jaskier seeing Vesemir as a grandfather meant about his relationship with Jaskier. 

Next to them, Lambert toppled over on the floor from laughter. 

“Grandfather Vesemir!” He laughed, “Oi kid, you should start calling him Pappy!” 

“Lambert, I suggest that you stop talking before I flog you with a chain.” Vesemir growled, deep and threatening. Lambert propped himself up and leaned on the top of Eskel’s chair. 

“Flogging? Really, Vesemir, you think me twelve?” 

“Well, you sure act like it.” 

Jaskier shifted in Eskel’s lap, he turned so that he was now chest to chest with the Witcher and yawned deeply. Eskel absentmindedly stroked the boy's hair and rubbed his back. Lambert was rambling on about who knows what nonsense and Vesemir’s threats were becoming increasingly creative but looking at Jaskier drowned out the noise. Jaskier’s eyes were half lidded and had dark circles under them. One hand was fisted on Eskel’s chemise whole the other rested atop of Eskel’s arm. Fire crackled next to them and for some reason it was louder to Eskel’s ears than Lambert’s nagging. The warm glow of the fire rested on Jaskier beautifully, it caressed his soft features and made him look like one of the cherubs painted on the temples of Posada. A perfect angel, the boy was. 

Vesemir ignored Lambert’s arguing and studied his former pupil and the boy in front of him. Jaskier was curled up on Eskel with the Witcher holding him protectively. Eskel was looking down at the child with an expression that Vesemir could only describe as pure adoration. Eskel’s hardened features softened into a fondness that Vesemir was surprised he was capable of expressing with the red angry scars on his face. He knew that look. It was the one that women wore when given their babe after birth, the one men tried so hard to suppress for them not to be considered soft, the same one he wore when seeing his pups return every winter. Pure, unconditional love. 

It made his stomach churn.

A Witcher cannot have children, that was a fact. But it was also a value bestowed upon them since was dangerous to have such a burden on the Path. Witcher rules were made to ensure their neutrality in the world and their own success. No Children. No meddling with mages. No involving themselves in mortal affairs. 

Vesemir sighed, _They never listen._

Geralt was already caught in a love affair with two sorceresses and Lambert so often would lose his temper on some noble or royal, it was only a matter of time before Eskel disappointed him too. 

But this didn’t feel like a disappointment. 

Eskel was different from his brothers. Vesemir had known that from since the Witcher was a boy. He was always so careful and cautious, quiet and observant, and more gentle than his 

peers. He was still a raging fire within, a mighty force of strength and power that was nearly impossible to defeat but he kept his control better than anyone else. He was a protector at heart. 

Seeing the child cradled in Eskel’s arms so trustingly caused Vesemir’s old and hardened heart swell with pride. 

Jaskier yawned again, signaling to Eskel that it was time for him to sleep. Eskel stood up carefully so to not startle Jaskier’s peace and cleared his threat to interrupt Lambert’s ever continuing speech on how he now deserved to be Vesemir’s favorite because Geralt was “knee deep in witch cunt” and Eskel had “popped out a pup from his ass” as he so eloquently put it. 

“I think it’s time we head to bed. I’m exhausted and I also don’t want Jaskier picking up any of Lambert’s ramblings in his sleep and get a nightmare.” 

Lambert threw a vase at him which Eskel easily caught and threw it back directly at his nose. 

“Alright, it’s time I retire as well.” Vesemir stood, heading to the stairs and making sure to step on Lambert’s foot along the way, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Mother” Lambert purred at Eskel, who was cracking a half-asleep Jaskier in his chest. 

“Fuck off, Lambert.” 

XXX

“I like Lambert, he says silly things.” 

“He says stupid things, Jaskier, don’t listen to him.” Eskel looked through the books on his shelf for something age appropriate for Jaskier after the boy had nightmares after reading a particularly gruesome horror poem in one of his books. His collection of texts was worthy of intellectuals and Witchers alike but reading through the titles he concluded that any exert from any of his books would probably send Jaskier in to a panic. 

“No story tonight, I’m sorry, Jaskier.” 

“It’s okay, can I get a lullaby instead?” Eskel was ready to deny the boy his request but when Jaskier leaned forward to ask him, the collar of his tunic lowered enough that the fading marks on his shoulders peaked a bit. 

“Okay. I’ll give you a song but you’ll have to answer a question for me, sound good?” He kneeled on the side of the large bed next to Jaskier and crossed his arms over the bedding. 

“Alright.” Jaskier agreed, now that he was closer the bruises were angrily staring back at Eskel. 

“Who gave you those bruises?” He asked gently, Jaskier physically recoiled. Eskel could smell his distress and patiently waited for a response. “It’s okay, Jaskier. You can trust me.” 

“The Baron. The Baron hurt me.” Jaskier said quietly. 

“Why did he hurt you?” Eskel took the boys hand and held it tightly to soothe him. 

“Because I was bad.” There is was again, Jaskier talking about being bad. Whatever the hell that meant, Eskel needed to know. 

“How were you bad?” All of Jaskier’s composure instantly fell apart with the question. He recoiled away from Eskel and sobbed uncontrollably into his hands. 

Eskel stood up and gathered the boy in his arms. He held him close and tight, whispering apologies into the boys hair for distressing him. 

Jaskier stopped panicking, but his pain wasn’t gone. The constant sobbing and the arduous journey to Kaer Morhen had clearly drained him. The calming yet bitter feeling after a cry was sinking into him, Eskel could tell by its distinct scent of the earth after rain. 

“Jaskier, as long as I live, no one will ever hurt you again.” He swore. 

Jaskier was too tired to respond vocally, but the weak embrace he returned was enough confirmation to Eskel that the boy understood. 

Jaskier wasn’t going to be able to sleep well like this, and Eskel had his end of the bargain to pay. 

He cleared his throat, remembering the song he’d heard the people Torrance sing to their loved ones. 

_“It's what my heart just yearns to say_

_In ways that can't be said_

_It's what my rotting bones will sing_

_When the rest of me is dead_

_It's what's engraved upon my heart_

_In letters deeply worn_

_Today I somehow understand the reason I was born”_

Eskel hated singing, his voice just wasn’t made for it, but seeing Jaskier’s quivering lip curl up in a tiny smile made him forget all his embarrassment. He continued on, patiently waiting for Jaskier’s breath to even out and his heart beat to slow. 

Jaskier yawned and closed his eyes fully by the third verse, still Eskel continued for good measure. 

_“I've seen enough, I know exactly what I want_

_And it's this life that we've created,_

_Inundated with the fated thought of you_

_And if you asked me to, if you asked me I would lose it all_

_And I’ll hold you close just to keep the world at bay_

_And when I’m sure sure no-one can hear_

_I’ll turn to you and say, I’ll turn to you and say-”_

He stopped himself from finishing. The final verse was dangerous for him to say but still he felt every word in his bones. 

At least out loud he would never admit it. 

_It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you._

XXX

Geralt arrived three days later. 

He received a welcome in the form of Lambert pulling at his hair and Vesemir chastising him for his involvement in a royal dispute. 

A warm welcome indeed. 

Eskel simply threw an arm around him and pressed their foreheads close as was custom among them. They were separated by Jaskier squeezing in between them to hug Geralt. 

“You’re okay!” Jaskier squealed happily and under Geralt’s clothes as a means of climbing up to his level. 

“Hello again, Jaskier.” Geralt grumbled in annoyance but the boy was all too eager to see him to notice. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Jaskier asked, combing his fingers through Geralt’s white locks. Geralt lifted Jaskier off of himself by scruff it him by the back of his doublet and passing him to Eskel 

“No.” He responded plainly, making his way into the keep. 

“Is he mad at me?” Jaskier asked. 

“No, pup, he’s just a grump.” Eskel explained, placing Jaskier down and following behind Geralt. 

Lambert kneeled down next to Jaskier once the others were out of sight. 

“Want to help me with something?” He asked, smiling with a grin that resembled the ones that he’d see on the devils depicted in church portraits. 

“Eskel said I’m not supposed to talk to you.” Lambert laughed, patting Jaskier on the back and urging him in direction of the kitchen. 

“He just doesn’t want you to have any fun, besides you’ll just be helping me cook.”

XXX 

“Are you sure about this? It smells weird.” 

“Yeah yeah, kid. It’s his favorite, he told me himself.” 

“Alright, If you say so.” 

“Put some more, gotta get the flavor just right.” 

XXX

“Eskel, where’s the boy?” 

Eskel looked up from the card game he was playing with Geralt. 

“I thought he was with you!” Eskel dropped his cards, his whole body filling with panic. He was four steps up the stairs to look for Jaskier when he heard Lambert’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“He’s with me! Come and see what we’ve made!” He yelled. 

“You left him alone with _Lambert_?” Geralt stood up, and followed behind Eskel to the kitchen, this he had to see. 

The kitchen, or what was left of it, was a mess. Flour covered the walls and cabinets, there were three broken jars of milk on the table and two or three dozens of cracked eggs littered the floor. 

“What the hell did you do?!” Vesemir exclaimed. Jaskier came forward, his clothes were covered in flour and there was half a cracked egg in his hair, the other half was on his shoulder. He stood up on the tip of his toes and presented a tray proudly. 

“We made cupcakes!” He beamed, opening the tray and revealing three small pastries. Two were dark in frosting and bread and the third had red bread and white frosting. 

He pointed at one of them at a time “Red velvet for Geralt, and chocolate for Eskel and Vesemir.” 

All three men looked beyond confused at Lambert. 

“What? He wanted to do something nice for you, I just helped him.” 

“You’re cleaning this mess.” Vesemir scolded, then quickly looked down fondly at Jaskier. “Thank you for the thought little one, but next time don’t ask Lambert for help.” 

“I didn’t ask him for help, he asked me-“ 

“Alright! Alright! Just take the damn pastries already, the kid is waiting.” 

Jaskier passed each cupcake, Vesemir and Eskel gave him a soft “thank you” but Geralt insisted he didn’t like sweets. Vesemir, Eskel, and Lambert all glared at him when Jaskier pouted. 

“Fine.” He took it and looked around waiting for someone else to eat it first, he didn’t trust that Lambert didn’t slip poison into them. Vesemir and Eskel bit into theirs and both hummed in surprised approval. 

He took a bite into his then immediately felt his mouth burn up. Lambert burst into loud laughter when Geralt bent over himself coughing. 

“What the hell did you put in mine?!” He yelled. 

Jaskier handed him a cup of milk that he gulped down immediately. 

“Reaper dragon peppers, Lambert said they were your favorite. Do you like it?” 

“Of course he fucking told you that! Lambert you better start running before-“ he lunged at his younger brother but was pushed back down onto his seat by Eskel and Vesemir. He snarled harshly at them and Eskel glared ya him, cocking his head to a pouting Jaskier. Geralt stopped himself from engaging any further, and stomached the burn in his mouth. 

“Yes, Jaskier. It’s delicious.” He grumbled, forcing himself to finish the rest of the hellish cupcake. 

“Lambert, clean this mess. And Eskel, I think your boy needs some cleaning.” Vesemir ordered.

Eskel picked up Jaskier so he wouldn’t leave a trail of flour all through the keep. 

“Come on, pup. You need a bath.” 

Jaskier bounces happily in his arms, the kid got way too excited for baths in Eskel’s opinion. 

The keeps bathhouse had four large pools of hot spring water, to Jaskier it was paradise on earth. He discarded his clothes as soon as Eskel put him down and to Eskel’s horror, jumped into the pool. Eskel’s heart dropped at seeing him dive into the deep end and he jumped into the water after him, clothes and all. His heart stopped pounding when Jaskier swam up to the surface. 

“Why’d you get in with clothes?” Eskel almost laughed. 

“I couldn’t wait to get in.” He joked and Jaskier giggled.

“You’re silly.” He swam around the pool happily, only stopping when Eskel called him to scrub his back. 

“The marks are gone.” Eskel pointed out. Jaskier looked at his shoulders and arms, noting his skin was no longer littered with bruises. He smiled at the sight. 

“Yeah, they’re gone.” The marks were the last remnant of his past life, now they were gone. He felt like he was starting a new life, one that he was already liking very much. 

XXX

“Eskel can you get me some red wine? I can’t reach it.” Eskel turned to Jaskier. 

“What on earth do you need wine for?” 

“Lambert said that-“ 

“What did I tell you about talking to Lambert?!” He really didn’t have time for this right now, as he was in the middle of a spar with Geralt. They were equally matched in strength, Eskel had the upper hand when it came to signs but Geralt’s instincts were exponentially faster than Eskel’s so the distraction of the young boy was tipping the fight in Geralt’s favor.

“You said I can’t talk to him but he said that you said I could put some wine in my bath so the water can turn pink.” 

“Tell Lambert to stop corrupting you or I’ll-“ a hard blow came to the side of his head, knocking him out of the circle and declaring Geralt the winner. 

Eskel’s vision blurred and when it cleared, Jaskier was looking over him with concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Im fine, bub. It didn’t hurt much.” 

“Your face is purple.” Jaskier pointed out, kneeling down next to Eskel’s head. He leaned to the side and hugged his neck tightly. “Hugs make me feel better when I get hurt. If it still hurts I found some strawberry jam in the kitchen, we can make sandwiches? Sweet things help with pain too.” Jaskier suggested.

Eskel felt his throat tighten and heart swell. He sat up, embracing Jaskier back properly. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, but we can still open up that jar if you want?”

“Yes, please.”

Eskel turned his head, pressing his forehead to Jaskier’s temple. 

“Alright, lets go.” 

XXX

Dinner at Kaer Morhen with Jaskier was a lot calmer than the previous years. They all halted their alcohol consumption so as to not leave Jaskier unattended. They had all warmed up to the boy and kept his safety a priority. Even Geralt who saw the boy as nothing more than a nuisance would sometimes follow or lead Jaskier around the keep so he wouldn’t get lost. 

Tonight they reverted to their old ways to a new extreme as their previous weeks of sobriety caused them to have an excess in aged liquor. 

After a long day of brushing Scorpion and helping Eskel with the goats, Jaskier fell right asleep without forcing Eskel to stay with him. With Jaskier safely asleep, the Witchers had the rest of the evening to themselves. 

They indulged themselves in liquor till the room spun. Lambert ended up throwing up and somehow missed all three of the empty waste buckets in front of him. Geralt managed to get his hair stuck on one of the table legs for an hour and Eskel lost his shirt and jacket somewhere in the keep. 

“Let’s play a game.” Lambert suggested, “Never have I ever, but with shots.” 

“Are you trying to spill your guts again?” Geralt said. 

“Oh come on, Geralt. You’ll have fun with Triss when you’re away from Yen, but not with your mates?” He teased. 

“Fuck off, Lambert.” He growled and lunged at the youngest Witcher but missed due to his inebriation. 

“I’m trying to enjoy my damn drink, can you two stop bickering like girls?” Eskel poured himself another large glass of ale. No longer able to move properly after a couple sips, he laid back on the couch and kept himself entertained watching Lambert and Geralt argue over what was the best way to take down a striga. 

He was half asleep when he felt a tug at his pants. Looking down, he saw Jaskier staring at him with wide, concerned eyes. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Jaskier said. Eskel groaned and forced himself to sit up. 

“Go with Vesemir tonight, pup. I’ll be staying down here tonight.” 

Jaskier was clearly not pleased with having to stay with someone other than Eskel but didn’t argue further at seeing the Witcher so disorientated. 

“Fine. Can I play with the goats tomorrow with you then?” Jaskier asked. 

“Sure, just go off to bed now. You can’t be here right now and it’s late.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Geralt and Lambert’s blurred figures turnt to them. 

“Goodnight, Eskel.” Jaskier climbed up the couch, stood up on the armrest to reach Eskel’s height and kissed the Witchers temple.

“Goodnight, Jaskier.” Jaskier climbed down and left to Vesemir’s quarters yawning. 

With the alcohol clouding his guard and seeing the boy, Eskel’s mind dove into thoughts he’d been trying to avoid. The coin he’d received was more than enough to comfortably care for Jaskier for years to come, the child could be by his side traveling the continent. He thought about seeing Jaskier grow, seeing him loose his first tooth, helping him with his schooling, comforting him through his first heartbreak, teaching him how to lift a sword, seeing him stretch out into a fine young man that he could point out proudly and say “this one’s mine.” It filled him with warmth and dread at the same time. He yearned so desperately for that dream life, but it wouldn’t be fair to Jaskier. A Witcher was constantly in danger, and everywhere they’d go Jaskier would be tormented for being at his side. He couldn’t do that to Jaskier, it wasn’t fair to give the boy a life of misery because of his own desire. But deep down he was selfish, and because of that, everyday it became harder to make peace with the idea of leaving Jaskier behind. 

Lambert and Geralt stared at him with unreadable expressions, but he knew they were thinking about the same thing. 

“He loves you.” Geralt said, his voice even. Eskel didn’t respond, he didn’t dare acknowledge Geralt’s words. Lambert looked down at his drink pensively, for once trying to find the right words to express his feelings about the conflict. 

“Don’t fuck this up, Eskel.” He said vaguely but Eskel knew what he meant. 

“Don’t make the same mistake again.” Geralt said, equally as vague but with a completely different meaning than Lambert’s words.

Outside, the snow melted slowly. 

Spring was fast approaching. 

XXX

Geralt left four days later when the snow had melted enough to reveal the mountain paths. 

His departure was formal and routinely, he bowed respectfully to Vesemir, hugged and tackled Lambert to the ground, pressed his forehead to Eskel’s and held him tight, and finally, kneeled down to Jaskier who came running to hug him. 

“Stay safe.” Jaskier pleaded. 

Geralt could see Eskel looking down at both of them with fondness, when he’d focus his sight on Jaskier, his eyes would twinkle with adoration. 

Geralt already knew how this would all end. 

“Take care of him for me, okay?” He whispered to Jaskier. 

Jaskier nodded and let him go. 

XXX 

A week later, the snow was nearly completely gone and flowers had began to bloom around the keep grounds. Lambert announced his departure that morning. 

Jaskier sobbed and clung to his leg, refusing to let go. Lambert laughed it off but Vesemir and Eskel could see how he too was on the verge of tears. He picked the boy up and held him tight. 

“We’ll meet soon again, don’t cry. Next time I see you, we’ll paint the goats pink, how about that?” Jaskier laughed through his tears, “There we go, don’t be sad.” 

Jaskier forced himself to calm down, and quieted his sobs into sniffles. Lambert, with and uncharacteristic amount of softness, kisses the boys forehead and placed him down. 

“I promise I’ll come visit you,” he said and looked up, staring directly at Eskel but talking to Jaskier, “wherever you end up going, I’ll come visit you.” 

The warm heat of the spring sun felt like stabbing knives on Eskel’s skin. 

XXX

“Winter is over.” Vesemir pointed out. Eskel’s stomach dropped painfully. 

“Where’s Jaskier?” He asked.

“Outside, picking flowers.” Vesemir sat down in front of him. “Time is up, Eskel.” 

“I can’t leave him.” He answered honestly, “But I know he deserves so much more than a cold keep, or getting stoned for being with a Witcher.” 

“But?” Vesemir urged him to continue, to say what he’d been afraid to admit out loud. 

“But... but I am selfish. I’ve gotten attached.” 

Vesemir could feel Eskel’s pain, smell it even under his woodsmoke scent. 

“It is in the boys best interest to have him stay here, I could train him and educate him. He’d be a fine Witcher with the right discipline.” 

Eskel shuddered at the idea of Jaskier going through the trials or loosing sense of his sweet innocence to the cruel world. He didn’t wish his life on anyone, much less Jaskier who deserved to be coddled and adored. 

“A Witchers life wouldn’t be fitting.” He said, forcing himself to calm. 

“You’re right on that, especially with his... abilities.” Vesemir and him had noticed that as Jaskier became more comfortable around them, strange occurrences began around the keep.

Flowers bloomed out of the snow, he greenhouse that was usually barren to life suddenly flooded with over production of produce, jasmine vines grew on the library walls where Jaskier spent most of his time in, and Jaskier managed to make a new “friend” out of the small animals living in the keep everyday. 

“If there’s anyone who can help him in that aspect, it would be you.” 

Eskel nodded. 

“Or you could take him to Aretuza-“ 

“No. Over my dead body will Jaskier ever meddle with mages.” 

Vesemir’s jaw clenched. He was done easing into the subject. 

“So you’ll have him come with you? Lave him unguarded while you’re on contract? Have him be spat at and ridiculed for being at your side?” 

Eskel slammed his fists on to the table, “Of course not!” 

“But it’s what you want isn’t it? You give up nothing and gain the boy, all while putting him in harm's way! Set your selfishness aside, and think of him!”

“I have been thinking of him!” Eskel yelled back, losing what was left of his composure. “I think of him every fucking day! How he deserves more than a broken Witcher and a horse, how I ripped him away from his perfect life, how he tells me he loves me every fucking day and I can’t say it back to him knowing I’m going to abandon him in this damn place!” 

“You’re leaving me?” Jaskier’s broken voice came from the entrance. Eskel’s heart dropped, seeing the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and knowing he’s the cause of them. 

“No- no Jaskier, let me explain-“ Jaskier began to sob, stepping back as Eskel stepped closer. Eskel could smell the horrible anger and sadness in Jaskier scent, and the boy was looking at him with wide teary eyes and a twisted frown.

Jaskier was looking at him like he was a monster. 

“You’re leaving me!” He screamed and ran away. Eskel chased after him as Jaskier ran out of the keep into the woods. 

The trees shook like there was an earthquake and everywhere Jaskier stepped the grass would turn grey and dead. 

Jaskier ran with all his might, but was no match for a Witcher and Eskel caught up to him. He lunged at the boy and restrained him. 

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me! How could you!? You promised! You promised!” He continued on, kicking and wailing against Eskel. 

“I’m sorry, Jaskier, please listen to me-“ 

“No!” Eskel wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s form, holding him tightly to keep him still. 

“I’m not leaving you, Jaskier. I can’t leave you. I can’t leave you, pup. I love you.” He finally admitted, with tears streaming down his face. He pulled apart slightly, cupping Jaskier’s face in his hands. “I love you, Jaskier. And I’m not leaving.” He hugged him tight, kissing his hair and temples over and over again. “I love you. I love you. I love you...” he repeated for every time he didn’t say it back and once more to make sure Jaskier understood. 

Witchers aren't supposed to be stationary. 

Witchers don’t know anything about domesticity. 

But he’d learn. He’d learn if it meant keeping Jaskier in his life. 

Jaskier, who’s heart was too good for his own good, forgave him without a word. Hugging him back with equal need. 

“I love you too.” 

XXX 

Torrance was pleasant in the summer. The snow from the Kaedwen mountains melted completely and filled the lakes and rivers beautifully. The people dressed in fine clothing just to go to the market and the city didn’t have much trouble with any beasts because of their proximity to Kaer Morhen, and due to that proximity the residents became accustomed to the presence of Witchers and paid them no mind. 

People were dancing at the square, putting up decorations on the buildings to prepare for their summer solstice celebration. Some woman even tugged at his arm asking him for a dance which he turned down. Though the noise and people overwhelmed him a bit, the lively atmosphere was nice and lifted his spirits. 

Geralt approached a vendor in the square, entering her small shop of toys and soaps. 

“How can I help you, Witcher?” 

“I’m looking for a man.” 

“Oh, honey aren’t we all?” The vendor joked, “you’re in the wrong place though, the brothel is down the block-“ 

“No. Not like that.” He interrupted, but saving the information in the back of his mind in case the urge presented itself later. “I’m looking for a friend. Another Witcher, black hair, tall and-“

“And a big scar down the side of his face?” She finished.

“Yes. That’s him.”

“Go up to the river next to the courthouse, you’ll reach his cottage in half a mile. It’s a fifteen minute walk from here.” 

“How will I know it’s his?” 

“You’ll see a herd a sheep or a herd of goats.” 

Of course he’d have goats. Geralt smiles to himself, remembering the days in their youth and how Eskel’s duty around the keep was to tend to the goats. 

He thanked the vendor and made his way to follow the river. Soon enough, he came across a decently sized cottage surrounded by sheep on the edge of town. 

He tied Roach to the fence and made his way to the front door. There was music coming from inside, a piano playing a slow tune resembling a lullaby that stopped when he knocked at the door. 

A young man opened the door. He was fair faced with a lithe frame. His pale skin was dusted with light freckles and the sun reflecting off of his hair made it seem like he wore a soft brown halo. His eyes were a charming baby blue that stood out with the kohl around them. There was a youthful beauty to him, some baby fat still clung to his cheeks and jaw giving him boyish good looks. Everything about him, from his twinkling eyes to his gentle form, was gorgeous.

_Eskel has a good taste in whores, I see._

“Hello there, how may I be of service to you?” 

“I’m looking for Eskel.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’ve just missed him. He’s gone down to speak to the lords, he should be back soon though. I can take a message if you’d like sir...” 

“Geralt.” The boy's eyes went wide. 

“Geralt?!” He reached up and hugged him suddenly. Geralt was too confused as to why Eskel’s rentboy was hugging him to react. The sudden scent of chocolate and freshly baked pastries pleasantly assaulted him. 

“My gods, it’s been years! I apologize, I didn’t recognize you Geralt, but can you blame me? Last I saw you must’ve been twelve years ago or more!” 

It all clicked then, this wasn’t a whore, this was Eskel’s fucking kid. 

“Jaskier?” 

“The one and only” he confirmed. Jaskier let go and yelled into the house, “Lambert! Get your lazy ass out of bed, you won’t believe who’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOO this ended up being a fucking LONG ASS CHAPTER. I wanted it to express everything correctly and wanted to show the build up in Eskel's affection and honestly im so proud of this chapter. (also i changed the number of chapters from five to 7 because after writing this chapter i think this story will end up being longer than i anticipated so im guessing ill have around 6 or 7, from here its geraskier)
> 
> The song eskel sings here is Fair by The Amazing Devil, but i changed the lyrics a bit though so it'd fit into a father son relationship. GO GIVE IT A LISTEN ITS SO GOOD JOEY HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL. 
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write, lambert being a prick is always fun but I think my favorite was writing Eskel finally snapping, it was so fulfilling after so long of building up to it.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter took a while, im currently taking ap tests and im stacked up on work fml. 
> 
> As always feedback is so massively greatly appreciated even if its just an emoji im a slut for comments and they keep me writing. Love you all and i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this!!(pls dont kill me for only putting in a crumb of geraskier content im so sorry the time will come i promise krfjrkj)


	4. Arrangement Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Eskel talk about Jaskier and animals hate Lambert.

Jaskier hooked his arm around Geralt’s and pulled him inside, rubbing his sweet scent on him as he did. The inside of the cottage was a lot bigger than Geralt expected. There were plush couches made of sheepskin in front of the grand fireplace, various instruments were scattered about the living room like decoration, a grand piano sat at the wall adjacent to the fireplace, the walls were covered in shelves filled with books and all around the area where small potted plants littered around. Jaskier was squeezing at his arm and asking a million questions that it was hard for him to keep up, and, while Jaskier’s voice was lovely, it was starting to annoy him.

“Eskel is going to be thrilled you’re here! Last he wintered in Kaer Morhen was two years ago and he hasn’t mentioned bumping into you on the Path. By the Gods, your hair is gorgeous, you must let me braid it sometime- oh! You must be starving, fret not, I’ve some Sunday Roast ready and some cinnamon buns in the oven. I usually prefer some porridge with honey but since Lambert loves a good roast I’ve changed my mornings menu in his favour, he is my guest of course. Speaking of Lambert, it’s nearly noon and he’s still sleeping like a babe- Lambert get down here already! The damn gravy is getting cold!” Jaskier yelled up the stairs and pushed Geralt to sit down on the plush loveseat, “Anyways, make any request and I’ll make whatever you’d like for breakfast tomorrow.”

“I won't be here tomorrow.” Jaskier looked appalled, he gasped exaggeratedly.   
  


“What do you mean you won’t be here?! We haven't seen you in years and you’re just going to up and leave only a day after arriving, oh no no no. You’re staying for the festivities, you must.”    
  
“Jaskier-”   
  
“Nope! You’re staying, end of story.” Before Geralt could get another word out, Jaskier had gone up stairs. 

As quickly as he went up he came down the stairs, pushing Lambert in front of him. Lambert was still half asleep and a particularly hard shove from Jaskier sent him rolling down the stairs and landing at the bottom with a loud thud.

“Jaskier, are you trying to kill me?!”

“He’d be doing the world a favor, if he was.” Geralt grumbled from the couch only to be jumped from behind.

“Geralt! You son of bitch, bout time you came to visit too.” Geralt reached behind himself and grabbed Lambert by the back of his neck, he ducked and pulled Lambert forward over his shoulder so he landed back first on the fire.

“I’m not visiting, just passing by.”

“No, he’s staying.” Jaskier scolded. “Eskel won’t be coming home till nightfall, meetings with the lords usually take all day.”   
  
“What’s Eskel meeting with nobles for?” He asked, Jaskier shrugged.   
  
“Could be anything really. Usually contracts or my schooling. He can tell you himself later.” 

Lambert stood up from the floor. “Whatever, where’s the damn roast Jakier?” He stretched out his hands like he was expecting Jaskier to just place a plate on his hands out of nowhere. 

“In the kitchen and if you keep nagging at me like that, I’ll have you make your own breakfast from here on.” Jaskier stretched out his hand to Geralt. “Come now, I’ll show you to the dining room while Lambert feeds the goats.”   


“The hell I will!” Lambert complained.

“You will because I had to clean up the mess you made when you decided to get piss drunk in the chicken coop. You owe me.” Jaskier pointed at the door and Lambert actually looked embarrassed. “Go.” 

Lambert, surprisingly, followed his orders. Geralt took the hand offered to him, it was small and soft like a dainty maiden’s and there were calluses on the tips of Jaskier’s fingers that softly grazed Geralt’s skin. He pulled him out of the parlor and into the dinning room where a decently sized table was placed in the middle with three small steaming pots atop of it. Geralt took a seat where there was already a plate in front of him and his stomach began to instinctively growl at the smell of roasted turkey and mashed potatoes. Jaskier took his plate and began to fill it, he cut a large slice out of the turkey and set three scoops of mashed potatoes and a generous serving of steamed vegetables. He placed it back in front of Geralt along with the gravy boat then sat on the chair next to him. Jaskier took a small bowl from the pile of plates and served himself a platter of vegetables and a slice of turkey, he nearly dropped his spoon when Lambert suddenly cursed loudly outside.

_ “Get off of me you piece of shit!” _ Jaskier laughed at Lambert’s cursing, a gorgeous lively sound that pleased Geralt to hear.   
  
“Lil’ Bleater has some sort of vendetta out for Lambert. I can’t tell you what for but whenever Lambert crosses her sight she goes for the kill.”    


“Hmm”    
  
“Not much of a talker are you? Not that I can blame you, you must be tired from the Path. Eskel always looks like he's ready to drop dead after a season of hunting.When’s the last time you slept?” Geralt wanted to ask about what Jaskier meant by “season of hunting” but decided he’d ask Eskel about it later.   
  
“Four days, maybe five.” He answered plainly. Jaskier gasped dramatically, standing up and pulling Geralt up by the arm.    
  
“You witchers and your self destructive tendencies, this will absolutely not continue while you're under my watch. Come along now, you can eat in my room, then, you  _ will  _ get some rest.” Geralt let himself be led around the cottage, multitasking between keeping his plate from spilling and trying not to trip over any of the many potted plants lying around the floor. Jaskier pulled him up stairs to a room at the end of the second floor, clearly his room by the cursive “Julian” carved on the door.    
  
The room had just as much personality as Jaskier, books were stacked high in one corner, a small lute hung proudly above the bed, the walls were filled with drawings and paintings of animals and people, and atop of the four poster bed was a large, hissing, black (and kind of ugly in Geralt’s opinion) cat with angry looking green eyes.

Jaskier took the plate from his hands and placed it down on the nightstand.

“You can stay here while you're visiting, I need to practice for the festival so I won't be using my room much anyway.” He scooped up the cat and held it like a baby against his chest, it calmed at the touch but continued glaring at Geralt.

“I can’t do that-” Geralt began to argue but Jakier cut him off.   
  
“Nonsense! You are my guest and it is my job to keep you comfortable during your visit -which is long overdue, my dear witcher- now settle yourself in, I’ll have your horse taken to our stables.” 

“Jaskier, I won't be staying longer than a day.” 

“Yes you will, now finish your breakfast so you can sleep. I’ll bring up some cinnamon buns later for when you wake.” The cat squirmed in Jaskier’s arms, clearly trying to lunge at Geralt. 

Not being one to turn down a good thing, Geralt took the offered room and began stripping himself of his gear. Jaskier cleaned up some of the books and plants off of the floor behind him, he rambled on about how excited he was for the upcoming festival and something about Lambert’s snoring. Geralt tuned him out as he changed out of his armor,  _ He’s as annoying as he is pretty.  _

Jaskier finished collecting all his notebooks and in-the-works sheet music off his desk and sweeped the dust off of it with a rag the cat was playing with. 

“You can leave your clothes here and _ oh- _ ” Jaskier nearly dropped his cat and books when he turned to find Geralt naked from the waist up, his breeches hanging dangerously low on his hips. He felt his face and ears heat up and tightly clutched the books and cat on his chest. “Right- uh- you can leave your clothes- um- here.” He stuttered, cocking his head to point at a laundry bin next to the desk. “I’ll have them- uh- washed.”

Jaskier’s cheeks were tinted a deep cherry red that contrasted beautifully with his wide baby blue eyes that were staring at Geralt’s chest. Geralt held in a smirk when he kicked off his breeches and heard Jaskier choke up a bit. 

“Thanks.” Geralt said simply, throwing the pile of armor and clothes into the bin. 

Jaskier excused himself and quickly left the room. He closed the door behind him harder than he intended too and the slam made his nerves jump. He practically sprinted down the stairs despite the cat’s protests at being handled so roughly. He dropped his study work onto the living room coffee table and threw himself back onto the couch sighing wistfully. The cat sat down on his chest and glared at him disapprovingly. 

“Queenie, my darling, do not give me that look.” The cat growled and swatted the top of his head with both paws, he pushed the cat away onto his lap. “Stop that now. Yes, yes I know I shouldn’t be fawning over Eskel’s brother but can you blame me? I mean, you saw him that man could be a god! I’m just enjoying the view, nothing more.” Queenie stood up poshishly and wiped his paws on Jaskier’s breeches before turning his back to him and plopping back down, facing away from him. 

“Oh so now you’re mad at me. Alright you grump, have it your way if you won’t talk to me then I won’t talk to you-“

“Are you talking to the cat?” Lambert’s voice came from the now open front door. Jaskier pushed Queenie off his lap, the cat’s back immediately arched and it’s hair stood up upon seeing Lambert. 

“Yes, I needed someone with more than half a wit to talk to after spending all of yesterday with you.” Lambert laughed, coming forward to ruffle Jaskier’s hair the way he’d constantly said before that he hated. Queenie hissed and striked at Lambert’s feet with her claws. Lambert antagonized the cat further by pushing it back and forward with his boots. 

“Does Eskel know his darling boy is going mad? I swear you talk to those animals as much as you talk to the pretty rich boy.” 

“Does Eskel know his brother is an infuriating prick who snores like a banshee?” Jaskier shot back. He picked up his sheet book and flipped through the pages for a clean one to start a new composition. Lambert snatched the book from his hands and waved just out of reach. “Hey! Lambert you dick hole, give that back-“ 

Lambert held the book behind his back and dodged Jaskier’s attempts to jump him. “ _ Prick? Dick hole?  _ The mouth on you, kid. I oughta tell Poppa Eskel to give you a good flogging for saying such obscenities.” 

Jaskier snapped his fingers and a thick weed grew through the cracks of the floorboards under Lambert, it wrapped around his ankle and tripped the witcher. Jaskier took advantage and took the book that Lambert had sent flying across the room, meanwhile Queenie jumped onto Lambert’s chest and enacted revenge for his teasing by scratching and biting at his chest. 

“Jaskier get your fucking cat before I kill it!” 

“Serves you right for being an ass. Queenie, down.” The cat grumbled but obeyed Jaskier’s orders. Lambert grabbed a dagger from his pocket and cut the vine that held his foot, complaining under his breath about Jaskier being a brat. Jaskier took mercy on Lambert’s bruised ego, he squatted down next to the prickly witcher and lazily threw his arms around his shoulders. Though Lambert seemed to only exist to irritate Jaskier, he loved the spunky witcher like a brother as he was the closest thing to family besides Eskel he had. 

“Breakfast is on the table, the rolls should be ready if you want some after.” He gave Lambert’s temple a quick peck then smacked his head playfully. “Try not to be so loud, I need to study and Geralt’s gone to bed.” 

Lambert hummed, he pushed Jaskier off. “Won’t be joining me?” 

“No, I already ate with Geralt.” 

“Replacing me already, buttercup?” Lambert joked.

“It seems so.” Queenie jumped onto the coffee table and impatiently tapped her paws on Jaskier’s books as if to urge him to pay attention to his work. Jaskier took notice and petted the cat's head. “Alright, alright. Lambert, Queenie says to stop distracting me. Can you do me a favor and call me around mid-afternoon? Eskel hasn’t come back yet so I’m pretty sure he’ll be out all day and I want to get dinner going for when he arrives.” 

“Will do, buttercup.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Whatever you say, buttercup.” 

XXX 

It was already dark when Geralt woke up. He ate the cinnamon buns Jaskier had brought up for him, which must’ve been hours earlier since they were cold. He forced himself to get up from the soft bed and looked around for his clothes. The laundry bin was gone along with his items, atop of the desk was a fresh white tunic and simple dark blue trousers. He changed into the clean clothes, they were very different from his usual black armor. The tunic was soft and silky, the white color matched with his hair and skin and made him look younger while the high waist of the woolen trousers fit much more comfortably than his usual tight leather pants. These clothes wouldn’t last a day on the path but he could enjoy them for the time being. 

He made his way down stairs to find Eskel holding Jaskier bridal style in the living room. 

“Geralt?” Eskel said surprised.

“Eskel. It’s been a while.” Geralt chuckled quietly, carefully approached his brother and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Far too long. What are you doing here?” Eskel took a seat on the couch, laying Jaskier on his across the furniture and his lap. He patted the open spot next to him for Geralt to sit. Geralt took the seat, glancing at Jaskier questioningly. “Don’t worry, he can sleep through a war. No need to be quiet.” 

Geralt hummed. “I was passing, so I thought I’d pay you a visit. Didn’t expect to find Lambert here too.” 

“He passes every once in a while to check on Jaskier when I’m not with him or to see Jaskier’s performances.” He explained. 

“Not with him? Thought you retired.” Eskel huffed and smiled. 

“Retired? No, I simply have… how do I say it…” 

“Seasons?” Geralt finished, remembering what Jaskier had mentioned earlier. 

“Yes, that’s probably the best way to put it. I was only here year round when Jaskier was little.” 

“What made you go back?” Geralt asked, Eskel absentmindedly rubbed his scarred cheek. Geralt knew his brother better than he knew himself, and he knew that it was a nervous habit of Eskel’s, something wasn’t right. 

Eskel sighed and lightly stroked his fingers through Jaskier’s hair as he had begun to stir in his sleep. Geralt waited for the explanation. 

“I underestimated how expensive raising a child would be. Everything was alright for the first couple of years, I didn’t have much trouble with him. As soon as he turned ten we were running thin, so I took up small jobs here but you know Torrence isn’t very good business for witchers, this place is barren of everything except for the occasional sprite. Eventually I made seasons, Jaskier is very close with a noble boy and the lords offered to care for him while I went away.” 

Geralt could smell the tension in Eskel, he was holding something back. “And?” He urged

“And it was a good arrangement, for a while.” He sighed, looking down at Jaskier. “Jaskier is different than most, in a lot of ways. He’s smart as a whip and made it into the youth academy here, a scouter passed by and was impressed by him so he got early acceptance into Oxenfurt when he was fifteen. He went for two years and graduated top of his class, it all seemed fine. What I didn’t know was that some fucker named Marx was doing more than teaching him.” Geralt could see the way Eskel’s body tensed.

“It was my fault. The kid was alone for almost two years of schooling and only saw me in the summers.”

“No it’s not.” Geralt interrupted. “It was Marx, not you who hurt him.” 

Eskel gently stroked Jaskier’s cheek. “He’s not human, not completely anyway, I think some type of nymph. I want to make sure he’s safe when I’m not around. He’s too damn trusting and naive and fuck if the wrong person were to find-“ 

“Eskel what are you hiding?” He finally cut to the chase. Jaskier’s heritage was not a surprise to him, the boy's features and scent resembled something inhuman and sweet though it was hard to pinpoint exactly what it was. 

Eskel sighed defeatedly. “I’ve made an arrangement.”   
  


_ Lord Madden led Eskel by the arm into the manors meeting room like he was an esteemed guest. All the way he asked about his well being and if there was anything he needed. The feast brought to them was better fit for a ball than a meeting between four people. Eskel sat across from the Lord and his wife, to his right was the lord's son. _

_ “My Lord, as much as I appreciate the service, I’d really like to know why you’ve called me in here. Has there been a problem with Jaskier?” He asked, the Lord laughed heartily. _

_ “A problem? No, no, no, no problem at all but rather a solution.”  _

_ “Solution to what?” Eskel asked, nobles always had to set up announcements with unnecessary ornateness.  _

_ “Dear witcher, we’ve called you in to discuss matters of young love. We are aware that your ward is the rightful Baron to Lettenhove, correct?” The Lord’s wife added.  _

_ “Yes, but I fail to see how any of that correlates. I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’d rather you spare me the nicisties and explain to me why I’m here.” Next to him, the young man cleared his throat. _

_ “Mother, Father, let me take it from here.” Quentin straightened himself and directed his attention solely to the witcher. “In short, we’ve called you here so that I may ask for your permission to court Jaskier.”  _

_ Eskel gripped the armrest of his seat tightly. “Is this a joke?” He dug his nails into the wood to keep himself from outwardly growling. _

_ Lord Madden butted in, moving his chair closer to the table so to see Eskel better. “Witcher, my boy means no harm to Jaskier. This could be a good arrangement for both your boy and mine. Beyond the bond they already have, it would benefit both Jaskier and us politically.”  _

_ “No. Jaskier is not a politician and if you want him to be your pawn in whatever this is then with all dear respect, my lords, I’ll take my leave.” Eskel stood up, when Quentins hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.  _

_ “Wait! Please, listen to me.” He turned to his parents. “I’ll handle this, please give us privacy.”  _

_ The Lord and his wife didn’t look pleased but agreed, silently standing, leaving Eskel and Quentin alone. Finally, Eskel dropped the formality.  _

_ “Quentin, what the hell is going on?” He crosses his arms over his chest. Quentin tugged at his doublet and opened some of the buttons so to not be so restrained.  _

_ “Do you want the long answer or the short answer?” He asked.  _

_ “Long answer, explain to me why the fuck you want to court Jaskier and why I should let you knowing it’s all for politics.”  _

_ “That’s where you’re wrong, it’s not all politics though it partly is. Sit down again, please, so I can explain.” They both took their seats again at the table, Eskel could scent Quentins nerves but didn’t find any underline of malice. _

_ “Jaskier has been my friend for years, and I’d never want to hurt him. You know this, you know me.” Eskel nodded. “I’ll give you the political idea first before I get into myself. From what Jaskier has told me, Lettenhove was completely wiped and taken over by a werewolf pack. Well the plan is that with a union, we would be able to clean the area out.”  _

_ “That’s a lot of Witchers to hire.” Eskel argued. “Even nobles don’t have that kind of money.”  _

_ “Nobles don’t, but monarchs do. The king himself has agreed to finance this plan if you agree. He has interest because with a union, we’d be able to set up Lettenhove as a Kaedwen military base without having to arrange it with the Aedirn monarchy. If Nilfgaard were to attack, we’d have a buffer. You have to admit it’s a good precaution.”  _

_ “It is, but how are people to know Jaskier is the real Baron?”  _

_ “Simple. A mage can check his blood to see if he really is the previous Baron's son.” Eskel’s blood ran cold.  _

_ “In that case no.”  _

_ “Dammit Eskel, I know about Jaskier’s abilities!” Quentin snapped. Eskel’s jaw clenched, he was at a loss for words. “He’s been my best friend for years, I’ve known since we were twelve. Do you really think I’d agree to this if I didn’t have some love for him already?!”  _

_ Quentin straightened his back, he took a deep breath and composed himself. “I’ve given you my political reasons, now I’ll give you my personal interests. Jaskier is my closest friend, and I love him very much. You know this. It’s all fraternal now but I’d like to explore the possibility of it being more. Give me the blessing to court him, I’ll do right by his side.”  _

_ Eskel wanted to yell no and leave immediately. Jaskier was his boy, his pup, and the idea of him becoming romantically involved with anyone terrified him. Jaskier has already been hurt before, taken advantage of by someone who claimed to love him, and now Quentin was asking him to risk his boy's heart again. But this was different, Quentin wasn’t Marx.  _

_ Quentin was well mannered and kind, he had a sharp tongue that rivaled Jaskier’s and a heart of gold. Eskel had seen the boy grow up alongside Jaskier and he’d be lying if he’d say that he didn’t feel any fondness for him. It would be unfair of him to not give Quentin and Jaskier the chance to find love with each other.  _

_ “Alright. You have my blessing.” It physically pained him to say. _

_ “Thank you.” Quentin beamed with delight.  _

_ “Not so fast. This is by no means an agreement, the decision is completely up to Jaskier.” Quentin nodded in understanding. “Alright, and one more thing: if you hurt him in any way I’ll hunt you down and gut you the same way I did Marx.”  _

_ Quentin only smiled more. “I wouldn’t expect any less.”  
  
_

Geralt's throat clenched and stomach hurt, it bothered him to know about the arrangement. 

“There will be a scouter from the Cintran court coming to the festival, if Jaskier impresses them he could be offered a position as royal bard. It’s also another option I wouldn’t be opposed to.” 

“Hmm.” The black cat from earlier jumped onto the couch, putting itself between Eskel and Geralt. It hissed and struck at Geralt with it’s claws when he tried to pet it. 

“That’s Queenie.” Eskel told him. 

“It has a dick.” Geralt continued attempting to pet the cats head despite its obvious protests. 

“Yeah but Jaskier liked the name and refused to change it. He was a gift from the Lords for Jaskier’s eighth birthday, damn cat is ugly as sin but apparently it's some expensive royal breed. Don’t take his fussing personally, he hates everyone besides Jaskier. It took half a decade for it to finally stop hissing at me for existing.” 

Geralt pushed it farther away from himself, accidentally sending Queenie onto Jaskier’s face. Jaskier woke up to claws scratching at his cheeks, he sat up and picked Queenie off himself. 

He yawned and looked around to see Eskel and Geralt. “Lambert was supposed to call me, I didn’t get dinner started.” He complained. 

“It's fine pup, I ate with the Lords. Go back to sleep.” Eskel pushed Jaskier’s head back down, the boy immediately fell asleep. 

“Take him to his bed, I’ve slept all day and I’m leaving so there’s no need for him to stay here.” Jaskier’s nose twitched and his face scrunched up as his hair fell forward and tickled him. Geralt pushed Jaskier’s fringe back away from his face when he saw the boys nose and tucked a loose strand behind his ear. 

“Leaving so soon? You’ve just arrived.” Eskel scooped Jaskier up again, holding him close to his chest. 

“You know how it is. I’ll visit again next time I can.” 

“At least stay till morning, I’ll take Jaskier with me so you can get more rest. Besides, you need your armor to dry first.” 

“Alright, I’m going to go check on Roach.” Eskel bid him goodnight and carried Jaskier upstairs. 

Summer nights in Kaedwen were pleasant, usually the weather so up north was unforgivingly low but summers were just perfect. Days weren’t too hot, nor too cold and the nights were comfortably cool. The slight breeze felt good, it swayed the soft fabric of the tunic so it caressed Geralt’s skin.

The stables held four hoses. Eskel and Lambert’s stallions, Roach, and a white gelding.  


He fed Roach apples from a tree and pet down her face. “Eskel’s done a good job with the kid, better than I expected really. I really wasn’t sure this whole parenting thing would work for him after Deidre but I’m glad it turned out well.” 

“You talk to your horse?” Geralt turned to find Jaskier leaning on the stable holding the white gelding with a thick blanket wrapped around him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaskier picked up an apple and fed it to the horse. 

“Lambert’s damn snoring woke me up, I went to go pick up the plates from my room and saw you weren’t in there. Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t left. And don’t worry I’m not judging you, I talk to Pegasus all the time when there’s no one else around.” 

Jaskier pressed himself to Geralt’s side and covered the witcher with part of the blanket. Geralt suddenly felt too hot. 

“You weren’t about to leave were you?” Jaskier asked, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder. 

“‘No, but I’ll be going in the morning.” Jaskier glared at him. 

“Are you serious? But you’ve only just arrived.” 

“I have to get back on the Path.” Geralt pushed away but was pulled back by Jaskier. 

“I understand, I really do, but can you take a small break just this once? I know you witchers have as much emotional intelligence as a snail but you can’t tell me you haven’t missed your brothers. Eskel has missed you, I know he has, so if you care for him please stay.” 

“Jaskier, I really-“ 

“At least until the festival. It’ll only be a week.” Jaskier took and held his hands tightly and looked up at him with pleading wide eyes that made Geralt’s heart beat faster. He struggled to find his words, more so than usual with Jaskier looking up at him so desperately. 

“Fine. Only a week.” He caved. Jaskier laughed with glee and threw his arms around him then pressed a loud, dramatic kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jaskier let go of him. “I’ll make your stay worth it, I promise. Now that this is settled, I’m off to bed before Eskel comes looking for me.” Jaskier squeezed his shoulder and headed to the cottage. 

“Goodnight, Geralt!” He yelled behind him.

Geralt didn’t respond, too busy trying to calm his pounding heart. He watched Jaskier walk away, tracing his fingertips over the spot Jaskier kissed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO AN UPDATE! And finally, Geraskier begins! I’ve changed the number of chapters this will have to be indefinite because I’ve come to realize that this is probably gonna be longer than I expected. I really hope you guys don’t mind pls don’t kill me.
> 
> I’m so sorry to those who’ve left comments and I haven’t replied to, I’ve been busy as hell with AP testing (finally done WOOP WOOP !) and finishing up all my classes. I’ll try to do better with this chapter, your comments are my lifeblood and are very much appreciated!!
> 
> This chapter was painful to write, it was one of the harder chapters for me. The rest have all flowed from me but this one, goddamn I re-wrote it like three times because everything felt awkward. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated!!


	5. Kaedwen Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt makes a move and Lambert is more perceptive than he seems.

Geralt wasn’t sure if Jaskier had gone to bed in his own room or not so to not accidentally disturb him he slept the rest of the night on the couch. He was awakened by Jaskier scolding him for not taking up the offered room, apparently the boy had just bunked with Eskel. Not two minutes after being woken up, Jaskier started shoving food in his direction. Eggs, cheeses, sausages, fresh breads, and bacon were all placed on the small living room table. They ate in silence, Jaskier was too busy writing a million notes a minute on his notebook to pay much attention to him. 

Geralt enjoyed silence, blessed stillness that gave him calm but it felt wrong now. There was tension in the air that was starting to seep under his skin and make his neck and shoulders ache. The silence wasn’t awkward but it just felt _wrong._

He cleared his throat to catch Jaskier’s attention and immediately regretted it when he realized he had nothing to say. 

“I uh, you- you make a lot of food.” He managed to make up. Jaskier chuckled lightly, putting down his book. 

“Well, yes. Witchers tend to eat nearly three times as much as any boring old human but only usually get to eat less than half of what they need so considering I’ve three witchers under my care at the moment I practically need to prepare a feast. Someone has to take care of your health if you won’t do it yourself.” He said, not in a bitter sense, but fondly instead. 

“Hmm” Geralt replied simply, taking a bite of one of the sausage links. “It’s good.” 

Jaskier beamed at the compliment, his sleepy blue eyes sparkled with pride. “Thank you, dear witcher.”

It was too early for anyone to be awake, dawn was still an hour away but both of them had slept for most of the afternoon and night the day before. 

“Are you coming to the square with us today? The town band will be playing for a bit. Eskel’s going to be out making errands and join us later.” 

“Us?” 

“Me and Lambert, he likes to come for the artisan brews.” 

“Hmm.”

“There’s not going to be a large crowd if that’s what you're worried about, today is mostly set up for the festival so people won’t start flooding in until we get closer to the date. So, what do you say?”

“Hmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes!” 

XXX

Geralt really doesn’t understand how he let Jaskier drag him into this situation. He hated outings, no matter what kind. To describe him as antisocial would be an understatement but yet here he was; scowling at the dancing crowd while Lambert annoyingly sang along to the music next to him. 

In front of him, Jaskier charmed the crowd. He danced and sang happily through and around the crowd with a finely groomed young man close behind. _That’s Quentin, the noble boy._ Lambert had explained. 

Jaskier spun and dipped like a courting peacock in the middle of the square, Quentin was chasing after him the entire time mimicking his moves and attempting to move faster so that he’d be in the lead. They danced around each other and laughed like carefree children. The music came to a halt and they were both breathless. Jaskier dropped an arm around Quentin’s shoulders to steady himself as his pounding heart slowed. 

The violins played again, this time much slower; a waltz. Most people left the square then, commoners usually don’t know how to dance the elegant waltz the band was playing so only Jaskier, Quentin, and a few older couples remained. Jaskier took a step to leave the dance floor when he was pulled back by the hand by Quentin. Quentin asked something Geralt couldn’t make out but he was able to guess it was to dance since a second later Jaskier closed the space between them and they began to sway. Quentin took the lead, one hand on Jaskier’s shoulder and another one holding the small of his back. 

Geralt didn’t notice he was growling till Lambert slapped him on the back hard enough that he spilled some wine. 

“You okay there, puppy?” He teased, shaking him by the collar of his coat. Geralt responded by snarling at him and harshly pulled away his arm. 

“Hey! How about sitting here growling like a mangy bitch, you go ask him to dance?” Lambert snapped and it shut Geralt’s growling up. Geralt continued scowling but looked away from Lambert. “If they bother you so much then stop fucking sulking and do something about it.” 

Geralt clenched his jaw. “Unless you want your jaw rearranged I suggest you mind your business.” Lambert only rolled his eyes. 

“Better for me if you do ask him to dance, I can take the little prince.” He leaned back lazily against the brick wall and stared at the noble boy. 

The music played slow and romantic. Quentin held Jaskier at a modest distance but slowly came closer till they were pressed against each other, The hand on Jaskier’s shoulder moved to cup his chin and tilt him to face Quentin, the intent was clear. 

Geralt’s body moved on its own accord. He stood up and rapidly pushed against the people on the square, Lambert yelled something at him but he ignored it. When he realized what he was doing it was too late, he was already standing in front of the dancing couple. His hands came up to Jaskier’s shoulders and pulled him a step back away from Quentin. 

“Do you mind if I steal this dance?” He said, hoping his embarrassment didn’t seep through his voice. Quentin, surprisingly, didn’t look surprised or bothered by Geralt’s intrusion. He slipped away from Jaskier politely.

“Not at all.” He passed Jaskier’s hand onto Geralt’s and bowed politely. Quentin took three steps away before being interrupted by Lambert who took the opportunity to grab the young noble by the arm and pull him into a tight waltz, shamelessly letting his hands wander over the princling.

“Lambert put you to this, didn’t he?” Jaskier laughed, looking at the pair dancing across the square from them. Geralt nodded, taking the opportunity to relieve himself of some embarrassment. Jaskier stepped closer, placing a hand on Geralt's shoulder and waited for the other to take the lead. Geralt was lost on what to do, he couldn't do a couple side steps to any rhythm, much less waltz and now they were standing still in the middle of the square. Jaskier caught on quick, “You don’t know how to dance?”   
  
“It’s not exactly part of the witcher learning curriculum.” He answered, Jaskier laughed.   
  
“Yeah, I guess it’s not. That’s alright now, you just follow my lead then. Put one hand on my shoulder.” Geralt did as he was instructed. “Good, now I hold your hand out, and your waist.” Jaskier snaked an arm around Geralt’s middle, holding him with a gentleness that he wasn't used to. It was different from the tight grips of whores he was used to, different from the infrequent affections he received from his brothers, it was different; but it was nice. Jaskier stepped closer, closing the space between them till their chests were pressed against each other.   
  
“Alright, now when I step forward you step back but we're going to spin at the same time. Got it?”   
  
“Hmm”   
  
“Alrighty then. One, two, and three…” Jaskier stepped forward, Geralt followed with a step backwards but turning the wrong way, bumping into Jaskier’s side and another couple in the process.   
  
“Alright, okay, how about this.” Jaskier stepped away, increasing the space between them so as to see their feet. Geralt internally groaned at the loss of contact. “Okay now watch my feet, follow my lead. It’s a simple four step. One and two and three and four, yes! One and two and three and- no wrong foot- okay and one and two and three and four. Again, one and two and three and four. Again, one and two and three and four, see you’ve got it!” They spun around the square in a simple waltz, though the boy was near, Geralt still lamented the loss of touch. In order to keep the space between them, Jaskier placed only one hand on his hip and another held his out. It left Geralt craving for more.   
  
He quickened his steps, focusing on the beat of the bass drum so as to seem somewhat decent at the art. Finally he gave up, because it was obvious that Jaskier couldn't take a hint, and just closed the space himself. Jaskier bodily hit his chest with a quiet ‘oomf’, Geralt nudged Jaskier’s arm off his waist and instead placed his arm around the bardling. He held him tight and confident, making his intent evident.   
  
Jaskier finally caught on. He laughed sweetly, resting his hand atop of Geralt’s shoulder. “Well, aren’t you forward.”   
  
“It seems I have to be with you.” Geralt replied, swaying them to the beat of the musician's song. The music was slowing down, wrapping them in a romantic waltz.   
  
The sun was starting to set and the square was lit with a red sunset that wonderfully illuminated Jaskier’s soft features. Jaskier was pretty, anyone with working eyes could see that but in that moment Jaskier looked simply angelic. Geralt felt hot all over, but it wasn’t the all consuming itching heat he’d felt before, this was a sweet comfort like laying next to a fire after years of suffering cold. He was becoming attached, dangerously so.

Jaskier’s pretty eyes looking up at him with sweet trust and adoration sparked a fire of possessiveness, so he held tighter.   
  
Jaskier didn’t mind, he was a whore when it came to loving touches. Geralt’s firm hold against him made him feel dizzy and giddy. He always wanted something like this. Growing up he knew that his ideal life would include being wrapped up in the arms of a man or enthralled with a beautiful woman. Geralt was undeniably handsome, and Jaskier’s mind often wondered at night how that large body would feel atop of him.

He sighed, absolutely sick with love. He was hopeless, Eskel always said his heart was too big for his body. _Fool’s heart_ That's what he’d said so many times before _A fool's heart is what you have pup, you ought to be careful with who you give it to._

Jaskier leaned up and pressed his forehead against Geralts. It would be so easy now, to tilt his head and kiss the witcher.

From across the square Lambert watched Geralt “dance” with Jaskier. He’d only glanced at them from time to time before, too wrapped up in sweeping the pretty noble boy off his feet, but they caught his full attention when Geralt took a hold of Jaskier with unmistakable intent. Lambert had thought that all of Geralt’s previous bitching was just his protective nature coming through but the way he gripped Jaskier’s waist spoke otherwise.   
  
“You’ve gone quiet, is something wrong?” Quentin asked. Lambert was ready to calm the noble’s worry till he saw Eskel approaching the square from afar just as Jaskier pressed his forehead to Geralt’s. He quickly pulled away from Quentin and pushed past the other couples. He gripped the back of Jaskiers doublet, pulling him into a falsely joyous hug as Eskel neared.   
  
“Lambert, what the hell are you doing?!” Jaskier complained. Lambert carried Jaskier out of the dance floor and onto the cobbled street where Eskel was approaching. 

“Here’s your ward, Eskel! Finally you’re here, I’m taking Geralt out for drinks and I don’t want to have to play nanny with the kid. Tell him to scram, then join us?” Lambert said, pinching Jaskier’s cheek against his protests. 

Eskel threw an arm over Jaskier’s shoulders. “Ignore him.” He said. “Though, it is getting late. You go on ahead, I’ll head back with Jask-

“No, no, no, no.” Jaskier yawned and leaned his head against the arm around him. “Yes it’s late, but you haven’t seen Geralt in years. I’ll leave you three be so you can catch up.” 

Geralt wanted to protest, and he almost did. He opened his mouth only to close it again when Lambert pinched his side as a warning. 

Eskel looked conflicted, he wanted to spend the night getting drunk with his brothers like the old times but didn’t want Jaskier going all the way back home alone in the dark. He knew Jaskier was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but ever since the Oxenfurt situation he’d developed an overprotective, almost paranoid streak. 

Jaskier, sweet knowing Jaskier read it all in his face. “Walk me out of town?” He suggested. Eskel looked slightly relieved. He nodded and they walked out of the darkening square together. 

Lambert waited until they were out of sight to land a hard blow directly to Geralt’s mouth. Geralt stepped back, disoriented for a second. 

“What the fuck are you up to, Geralt?” He said. Geralt looked up at him, his bottom lip bloody. 

“What are you-“

“Fuck no. Don’t you fucking dare play stupid with me, I saw everything. Can’t get mage cunt so now you’re jumping on the next best thing, over my fucking dead body.” 

Geralt wiped the blood off his lip and growled, low and harsh. “It’s not your business. Jaskier is-“

“Eskel’s kid. He’s Eskel’s fucking kid.” Lambert stepped closer. Geralt was used to seeing burning anger in Lambert’s eyes, a constant flame that years of injustice and pain made it impossible to burn out. But this was different, the flame was all encompassing. Lambert’s cat-like pupils were mere slit, his lips twitched and bearded his teeth menacingly with real threat. He looked like a rabid dog ready to strike. 

“You hurt him, you hurt Eskel. I’ll die before you pull a stunt-“ Geralt pushed on his chest, making him step back. 

“It’s not up to you what Jaskier does.” He said, forcing himself to calm so not to provoke Lambert further. Had they been in Kaer Morhen, Geralt would have no problem physically resolving the issue but they were still in town and he did not want to endanger the few commoners that walked about. 

“I’m not here to hurt anyone. I wouldn’t be chasing after him if I didn’t want him.” He said plainly. 

“Want him? What are you trying to make Jaskier your next fix? If you’re trying to get your cock wet the brothel is right there-“ 

“It’s not like that!” It was Geralt’s turn to get angry. The accusation that Jaskier was nothing more than a sexual thirst made his blood boil. 

“Okay, so how is it then, Geralt?! Explain exactly how it is, then!” He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. 

None ever came. Geralt opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His jaw clenched and he looked down, almost shyly. Lambert couldn’t believe it. 

“Fuck.” He laughed at how incredulous the situation was. “You think you love him? Geralt you don’t know what love is.” He said, cruelly. 

Geralt didn’t argue. 

Lambert sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter anyway, does it.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re in Kaedwan. If you’re actually serious about this, culture calls for you to get the guardians blessing.” Lambert smiled smugly. Geralt didn’t respond. 

They walked in silence to the nearest tavern. While Lambert ordered three pints of rum, Geralt couldn’t get through more than half the gin he was drinking. His stomach churned in knots that made him feel like he was going to throw up. The room was too loud and bright and he wasn’t even drunk yet. 

He forced down the other half of his cup, hoping that it would calm whatever was going on inside of him. The alcohol did nothing, if anything it made it worse and Lambert’s obnoxious singing wasn’t helping either. 

Still, the twists in his stomach were nothing compared to the dread he felt when he saw Eskel across the tavern. 

Eskel was his brother, his oldest friend but Geralt’s senses registered him as a threat. He gripped the handle of his cup so tightly he could feel the metal bend under his palm. His body burned to attack, it felt like he was willingly letting a beast open its mouth for him to step inside. Eskel barely made it to the table when he stood up. 

“I need some air.” He excused himself and though he said so calmly his hand molded cup and trailing stench of pent up anger betrayed him.

“The fuck did you do, Lambert?” Eskel smacked the back of his head, arms crossed over his chest.

“Fuck you, Eskel. I didn’t do shit, Geralt’s just being Geralt. Leave him be, he’ll come back eventually.” Eskel knew better than that. When Geralt got in his moods, there would be times where he’d step out and suddenly he wouldn’t be seen again for months. That eventually could very well be another ten years. 

“I’m going to go check on him.” He smacked him once more for good measure and left with Lambert cursing at him from behind. 

Geralt wasn’t at the entrance. Instead he was in the alley behind the tavern that was too dark for humans to see in, leaning against the wooden wall. 

”Are you going to talk or do you want me to fuck off?” Eskel shoved Geralt’s shoulder. He could feel the tension practically vibrating off of Geralt. “If you need to blow off some steam, we can spar. I’ve been meaning to get a rematch on our last one.” He joked. 

Geralt kept quiet still and didn’t look him in the eye. 

Eskel knew when he wasn’t wanted, and Geralt clearly didn’t want company but before he could make the first step Geralt pulled him by the shoulder. 

“I need to talk to you.” Geralt said stoically. 

Eskel faced him, concerned and waiting. “Go ahead.” 

Geralt straightened himself, looking at Eskel with burning ferocity in his eyes. “I want your blessing to court Jaskier.” 

Eskel had always been the stronger of the two. He was naturally of stocky build even before the mutations, Geralt always kept up with him in battle with his speed. In training, Vesemir could never pair them with anyone other than each other to spar. Eskel was just too strong and Geralt too fast. But even his enhanced reflexes couldn’t register the violent blow Eskel’s fist threw him square between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> I’m sorry this update has taken forever and just pls let me explain. In short, since the last chapter I was put through the worst I’ve ever been through by things I couldn’t control. My life literally went to shit and that’s not exaggerating, my whole summer was just me crying and contemplating running away. By the time things got “better” I started college, considering in a stem major it’s really hard to find time to write. I’m going to therapy, I’m doing well in school. I’m doing okay now. 
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and suggestions are always appreciated thank you to those who are still reading. I really adore this story and I’m not gonna abandon it in case anyone was worried .


End file.
